Memories Rediscovered
by LitD
Summary: It has been several years since Grima's defeat. A number of rainy days have forced three children to play indoors where they stumble upon artefacts left from the war, causing their parents to recall days past and the people who figured in them. In less poetic terms it is another retelling of Fire Emblem Awakening, though perhaps slightly darker than usual.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: A concept that popped into my head and wouldn't leave me alone. Set several years after the end of Awakening. As usual I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>It was a rare occasion and one that needed to be used to its fullest. Lucina had declared this with, what she hoped, was a look of authority. Though younger both Owain and Brady were old enough to know that the year or two more the girl had would give her the advantage if they disagreed on the matter and it were to be decided by a fight and so they nodded their agreement.<p>

The occasion was nothing more than all three had no chores to be done and had finished their lessons at the same time so they could actually play as a group, despite the occasional arguments they did get along after all. That and there was a noticeable lack of children in the castle that were of playable age. Normally such an occasion would warrant a trip to the gardens but as it had been raining for the past few days the ground would be muddy which in turn, despite their best efforts, would make their persons muddy which would result in their nannies getting angry and they would tell their mothers who would be angry and they would than tell their fathers who wouldn't be angry but disappointed, or so they would say, and the three children would prefer to avoid the whole thing if possible.

So instead they went exploring the castle, after all it was a big place ("of course it is, it's a castle dummy" Lucina had chided Owain when he had once made the observation, ignoring the fact that she herself had once proudly declared this discovery to anyone who would listen) and there was much of it that they had not explored yet.

So agreed the trio set off, heading for the old wing of the castle where there was the most to be discovered. They had briefly considering investigating the lower levels but ultimately decided not to as their parents had made it adamantly clear that they are not to do so and their decision had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that it was very, very dark down there. So they made their way through the corridors, weaving in and out of the columns in the hall and were briefly waylaid by Billy the guard who, when asked, agreed to become Gob the mountain troll and challenged the brave adventurers to mortal combat before being vanquished after an epic struggle cut tragically short by the fact that Billy had to return to duty.

Flush with excitement after the battle they trio took to (toy) sword fighting but had to stop when Brady was struck hard in the hand and started to cry. Lucina immediately took to apologizing to the younger boy as Owain stood on the lookout in case an adult should show up to investigate which would inevitably result in the trio getting in trouble. Brady stopped soon enough though he kept sucking on his hurt hand while looking miserable. Owain turned around and, with dramatic flare, began a story of how, after beating Billy, that is to say Gob the troll, the three brave adventurers had been ambushed by brigands and in the vicious struggle that followed Brady had been dealt a grievous injury while bravely facing two of the brigands at once.

Lucina quickly picked up the tale, explaining how now they had make a quick escape before any more brigands would come and they would than tend his wound, Brady smiled at that and agreed. The trio set off down the corridor, that is to say the dark and murky forests, before coming across a small door. With a push Lucina was pleased to discover that it was open and the three walked in cautiously. After a quick look around Lucina declared that they had found a safe spot for their camp, though the three soon forgot about their story as they realised, with some excitement, that they had stumbled upon a room they had never been in before.

It was a messy room with crates everywhere and the walls were lined with shelves sagging under the burden of, shapes wrapped in greased cloth that was no doubt meant to protect whatever was stored here. As if by silent agreement the three scattered, each looking around the area for something they thought interesting. Lucina stopped in front of a rack and was in the process of wondering whether to pull down the long shapes and check whether there were swords hidden under the cloth when movement at the edge of her vision made her turn.

She gave a shriek and fell on her butt in surprise at the leering face staring at her, a face that brought to mind images from nightmares and the scarier stories that she sometimes heard from the less serious guards as they told her of the great wars her parents had fought in. All that was irrelevant as the face was only a short distance from her and would, no doubt, soon attack. It didn't and Lucina got a chance to look at the face more closely and saw it was a mask, and the person behind the mask was laughing.

- 'Not funny Owain.'

She huffed as she pushed herself off the floor. Still laughing her cousin managed to cough out that he disagreed when Brady showed up, looking worried. That passed quickly however as he saw that mask and ran forward with gleaming eyes to investigate the treasure. It was an ugly thing, made of some dark metal and crafted to look like a snarling face.

- 'Do you think it's a rising mask?'

- 'It's "risen" you doofus.'

Owain stuck his tongue at his cousin but a potential fight was stopped by Brady's question.

- 'Where did you find it? Maybe there are more stuff like it around?'

Owain's eyes lit up at the thought of such undiscovered treasures lying around and quickly led the way to where the mask had been found. It was a shelf like many and like most it was heavy with object wrapped in greased cloth, only some of them had already been unwrapped by an enterprising Owain. The three quickly began going through the rest, most being dismissed as boring but some of the discoveries made the children gasp with excitement before they began animated discussions about what it was and how it ended up in an old room.

It was a fair few moments later that Brady looked up and realized that Lucina was no longer with them. Looking around and not seeing her he called out.

- 'Lucina?'

- 'Over here!'

The boys found her standing in front of a large, solid looking chest. Lucina had a thoughtful expression on her face, as she looked it over.

'What are you doing?'

Lucina stood up straight and, with an expression as if she were dealing with children, she replied.

- 'Don't you think that if there was something here they really wanted to keep safe they wouldn't have left them on the shelves but put into a big chest like this one?'

The boys nodded in agreement and the three took to opening the chest, or tried to, as the lid did not move. Realizing that the lid was kept in place with a series of bolts the three pulled them free, though not without difficulty and once again tried to lift the lid. Slowly and with effort the three managed to pry the lid open and it fell back with a audible bang. The three sat for a moment getting their breath back before they began investigating the chests contents.

The chest was filled with greased cloth bundles that looked no different from the ones elsewhere in the room, to the children's disappointment, but that passed quickly enough as they began to unwrap the cloth. The first to give an excited gasp was Owain and as the other two turned to see what had caused it they too became excited. In the boys hands, freed from its cover, sat a helm much like the one some of the knights they would see wear. The single slit in the helmet almost seemed to stare back at the children as they silently looked at the helmet before, with a silent glance at one another, the three began unwrapping more of the chests contents.

Sure enough they soon pulled out more of the armour, greaves and gauntlets were soon discovered followed by a bascinet with its mail aventail. They also found lots of padding and mail as well as a brigandine and leather vambraces. The children's excitement only grew when they discovered that there was more in the chest and pulled out a lengthy bundle that revealed a fine arming sword, and another a mace. The next bundle, however, failed to cause much excitement at its unwrapping.

- 'It's just a book.'

Owain commented, his nose scrunching up in disappointment as he flicked the pages. Lucina, who had been looking over the boys shoulder, now yanked the book from his grip.

- 'It's not a book, it's a journal!'

- 'What's the difference?'

- 'The difference is that it's like a diary.'

Lucina answered with a voice that was meant to express her mental superiority over the boys, conveniently forgetting that she had, until recently, been likewise oblivious to the difference. Suddenly a thought came to her that she shared, the girls voice betraying her excitement.

- 'Maybe it belonged to whomever the chest belonged to? Maybe we can find out who it was?'

The three took to deciphering the scribbles in the journal only to give up soon after. Whoever had written it was not a neat writer and obviously had never had a lesson with father Tobias who was teaching the children their letters and was very fussy about neatness and clear writing. They did however study the sketches in greater detail as they found them fascinating, though not always obvious as to what they were supposed to be. Most of them were some strange doodles involving lots of lines and blokes along with arrows that seemed to indicate movement, others looked like landscapes. There were sketches of arms and armour as well as people, most often very generic shapes in what the children recognized as battle formations, but occasionally they found more precise sketches that, though not very good, did bear some resemblance to people they knew.

- 'Is that father?'

Lucina asked no one in particular as she pointed to one of the sketches.

- 'Maybe. I mean that does look like Falchion.'

- 'This one looks a bit like mother.'

- 'Is that a dragon?'

The three were so busy looking through the journal that they did not hear the footsteps approaching.

- 'What are you doing here?'

The three jumped as if burnt at the words, Lucina losing grip of the journal and it sailed through the air. Chrom, for it was him that had asked them the question was standing with crossed arms and an "I am not happy with you" look on his face. His expression changed to one of confusion and than alarm when he realised what it was the children had been holding and what was now flying in the air. Too late to catch the journal he could only watch it hit a crate and witness the old binding break, scattering hundreds of yellowed pages everywhere.

For a moment there was silence before Chrom's face shifted from worry to anger as he turned on the children.

- 'Look what you've done! What were you thinking going through something that is not yours?'

The children had, of course, seen Chrom upset as one might imagine but none of them could honestly say that they had seen him angry until now. The combination of being surprised doing something the should not have been doing, the realization that they ruined something that had been important as well as they fact that she had made her father very angry proved too much for Lucina and she began to cry, quickly followed by the likewise frightened boys. Their tears made Chrom stop as his anger instantaneously faded replaced by awkwardness as he instinctively sought to comfort the children. The sound of more steps approaching made him pause though.

- 'Chrom? What's going on? Whose crying?'

Lissa asked from the doorway and seeing Owain bawling she was quickly with him, Maribelle fast behind her to deal with Brady and Lucina. A quick look at the open chest, the scattered contents and at Chrom who had knelt and was slowly collecting the pages that littered the room told her what had happened.

- 'Could you take the children and calm them down? I'll clean up here.'

Chrom said, his voice tired. The two girls nodded and took their children away. Alone the Exalt sighed and began collecting everything that had been moved with care.

* * *

><p>It was several minutes before they did calm down. Heads resting on their mother's lap the two now lay quietly before Lucina hesitantly asked.<p>

- 'Mother?'

- 'Yes?'

- 'Father is angry with us.'

Maribelle continued stroking her children's heads as she answered.

- 'He's not angry, more upset.'

- 'But we broke that book and he was really angry.'

Maribelle sighed.

- 'He seemed angry because he was very upset. That chest contains things that belonged to a friend of your fathers.'

There was a moment's silence before hesitantly Brady spoke up.

- 'Maybe we could fix it? The journal I mean.'

He offered, looking up at his mother. Maribelle could not help the smile that appeared on her face.

- 'Perhaps. We should check tomorrow. But first you two should probably apologize to your father about it.'

The two nodded their agreement and for a moment they sank into silence soaking in the quiet moment with their mother.

- 'Mother?'

- 'Yes Lucina?'

- 'Fathers friend, was he killed in the wars?'

Maribelle paused at the question. The silence could not have lasted long but Lucina noticed it all the same.

- 'I'm sorry.'

- 'No, you don't have to apologize. You are right; he did disappear at the end of the war. Your father, we all were fond of him so his passing has been noticeable.'

Another silence fell, the children thinking about what they had been told while Maribelle's thoughts went back all those years to distant lands and military campaigns.

- 'Mother?'

- 'Yes dear?'

- 'This friend of fathers… who was he?'

Maribelle did not reply immediately, looking down on her children as she considered how to best answer the question before settling on the truth.

- 'It is a long story. Are you sure you want to hear it?'

The two nodded, their mother sighing and after collecting her thoughts she began.

- 'This story starts in a field…'


	2. Chapter 2

She couldn't help a hiss as she slid from the saddle before straightening her back, gods but was she stiff!

- 'You all right Lissa?'

- 'I'm stiff all over! I thought you said the trip was a short one?'

Chrom let a retainer take the reins from him as he walked over to his sister.

- 'It is. You can't blame me for being too delicate for even such a short journey.'

- 'I am not delicate!'

Lissa huffed in righteous annoyance even as Chrom laughed and the nearby retainers smirked in amusement.

A short moment later she was sitting on a rock, chewing on hardtack and observing the area as the retainers went about their duties while Chrom discussed some matter or other with Frederick. It was a beautiful day, definitely too beautiful to spend indoors what with the clear sky, a brilliant sun that warmed pleasantly but not so much it became unpleasant and the air was heavy with the smell of grass. Movement drew the princess's attention, it take long for her to pinpoint what it was. A robin, red breast presented proudly, was sitting on a nearby branch and seemed to be bobbing its head while looking at Lissa.

- 'Hello there. Are you interested in some hardtack?'

She couldn't help asking despite feeling slightly silly about talking to an animal. The robin stopped its bobbing for a moment only to suddenly take flight and land a short distance away where it continued to look at the girl while bobbing its head, almost as if it was inviting her to follow. Lissa cast a quick look towards the camp; nobody else seemed to be paying attention to her. Feeling silly she decided that it should be all right, so long as she didn't walk too far away. The princess managed to get within three meters of the bird before it took off again landing a bit further and resuming its motion.

Very strange, Lissa thought as she cast a look back to make sure she was within easy distance of the camp before following the robin further. This continued for a short while and just as she decided that she would follow the bird no further the robin landed on a tree over looking a field and Lissa saw something that was so very out of place that she called out loud.

- 'Chrom! Quick!'

When Chrom, Frederick and several of the retainers ran into the field they found Lissa kneeling beside an armoured form, wrestling with the strap of a helm.

- 'Give me a hand with him.'

One of the retainers immediately knelt beside her and, with relative ease, undid the strap and removed the helm from the body, amidst Lissa's reprimands to be gentle. Underneath, like many men at arms the man had a lightweight bascinet meaning that only a little could be seen of the mans flesh, a long skull with a gaunt face that, though weather beaten, was visibly pale making the mans facial hair seem darker than it was.

- 'No visible injuries. The ground does not seem to have been especially disturbed either. Very odd.'

Frederick muttered as he looked over the scene. Meanwhile the retainer handed the helm to Chrom who looked it over with a practiced eye, a simple design it was heavily battered and bore sign of constant repair. On inspection the rest of the mans kit seemed to be similarly abused. Lissa meanwhile continued to examine the man.

- 'Think Lissa! What was it you're supposed to do if someone is unconscious? Um, it was… OH!'

Chrom turned his attention back to his sister at that and saw what had caused her surprise. The mans eyes had opened and he had, with some help, sat up and was now clutching his head.

- 'Are you all right there?'

Chrom asked as he handed the helm back to the retainer and extended a hand.

- 'Can you stand?'

The man did not reply but gripped the princes' hand with his own and pushed/was pulled up to his feet, his balance was off and he staggered forward before finally being able to stand firm on his feet.

- 'Careful there.'

The man opened his mouth but nothing came out but a cough. Lissa appeared next to Chrom and offered a flask that the man took with a nod before taking a long draught before coughing again and handing it back.

- 'Thank you.'

He croaked before turning back to Chrom, a confused look spreading across his face as he spoke again.

- 'Chrom?'

- 'Oh? So you know me?'

The man shook his head before pressing a hand to his head as a pained look flashed across his face and he looked ready to fall, Chrom steadied the man.

- 'Steady. Lets start with your name sir, what is your name?'

The man looked at Chrom as if confused before the look turned to one of panic.

- 'My name? What is it?'

- 'Calm down friend.'

Chrom tightened his grip on the man. Lissa, who had been standing quietly nearby, now looked up as something came to her.

- 'I've heard of cases like this! They call it amnesia.'

- 'I'd call it a load of dung.'

Frederick offered his tuppence.

- 'You can't surely expect us to believe that this person remembers my lords name but not his own?'

Lissa snorted as she answered.

- 'Nobody really understands it but sometimes people forget things while remembering other things. It's complicated.'

She finished with a shrug as she realized several of the men were looking at her with raised eyebrows. Chrom nodded but turned back to the man.

- 'Do know where you are? What day it is?'

The man thought for a moment before shaking his head. Chrom sighed and stepped to Frederick.

- 'He does look confused. We'll take him to the nearest settlement, they might know something about it.'

Judging by the look on his face Frederick was not amused with the idea.

- 'If my lord insists but at the very least allow us to disarm the man.'

The stranger looked up at that and took a step back, hand moving to the blade at his side while casting a look around. Immediately the retainers and Frederick went for their own weapons.

- 'Peace! All of you calm down.'

Chrom barked, his tone effectively stopping anyone from drawing steel but no one actually stood down. In the following silence Lissa's voice was heard loud and clear.

- 'Robin!'

All eyes turned to her, more than one eyebrow raised and the girl continued unperturbed.

- 'We can't keep referring to the man as "him" or "the man" and if he can't remember his name than he needs a new one. At least until we find out what it actually is.'

Silence fell with everyone looking at the girl before the man coughed.

- 'Robin?'

- 'Yeah. The only reason we found you was because a robin was flying around you; lead me to you so to speak. And I thought, "Why not". You know?'

There was another moment of silence before he nodded.

- 'It is as good a name as any, I suppose. I still don't like the idea of being disarmed.'

- 'You will admit, stranger, that meeting an armed and armoured man in the middle of a field who remembers our lords name but nothing else is very suspicious.'

Frederick stated, very calmly considering his hand was still on his weapon. Robin responded in a similar tone.

- 'It is. Bear in mind that I wake up god knows where, with no idea of who I am and surrounded by armed men who want to disarm me. You will admit that might be somewhat unnerving.'

- 'Both of you calm down.'

Chrom intervened, glaring at one than the other.

- 'Frederick, stand down.'

- 'My lord…'

- 'Do it.'

The knight frowned but stood down, followed by the retainers. Chrom now turned to Robin, who was still in a guarded stance.

- 'I swear on my honour that we mean you no harm but we cannot leave you in your current state. You will accompany us to the nearest settlement where we shall see if we can verify your identity. After that you will be free to go.'

Robin thought for a moment before nodding.

- 'I swear on my honour that I will not draw steel on you or your men lest you do first. Would that belay any concern about my intent?'

He directed his attention to Frederick at this who held his gaze without flinching laving the two in a contest of will that was ended by Chrom.

- 'It is enough. Now lets get moving, we can talk more on the move.'

Everyone nodded their consent and Robin was handed objects in the vicinity that were assumed to be his, his helm, a shield with a strange design on it and a faded cloak that had, at some point, must have been richly decorated with patterns but was so frayed and the colours so faded that it was impossible to recognize them.

While this was going on Chrom approached Lissa and whispered.

- 'Well done back there, with the name. It might have come to blows otherwise.'

A smug expression spread across Lissa's face.

- 'See! I told you it would be a good idea to bring me on patrol.'

- 'Yes, yes. You did well.'

Chrom nodded, patting his sister on the shoulder.

- 'We still would have made better time if we didn't have to deal with your delicate person though.'

- 'I am not delicate!'

* * *

><p>Their travel time suffered anyway when it became apparent that Robin had no horse and Chrom, followed by Lissa, insisted to walk alongside him causing Frederick and the retainers to do likewise. The time was spent productively in trying to explain as much of where the man had found himself, though the growing look of concern on Robins face made Chrom hesitant about saying too much, rather than jostle his memories the influx of information only seemed to make the amnesiac more concerned about how much his memories lacked.<p>

As such they had shifted to an awkward silence and it was with some relief, Chrom would later be ashamed to admit, that they spotted the massive black plume of smoke heralding fire.

- 'Mount up!'

Even as the men did as told Frederick looked to the horseless Robin and asked.

- 'What about this one?'

Chrom paused before shrugging and turning the amnesiac.

- 'You can share a horse with one of the men, run beside one while holding the saddle or just walk. I'm afraid yours is a less pressing matter.'

With that said he gave an order and the troop trotted away, Robin quickly glanced around before grabbing Lissa's saddle and, hoping that her riding sidesaddle meant she would not ride too quickly, ran along.

* * *

><p>- 'Which one of you idiots thought it was a good idea to set fire to the town?'<p>

The gathered men looked down sheepishly as if they were school boys caught in some misdeed even as the majority of the raiders piled the plundered wealth onto wagons gathered from the town and outlying farms, gingerly stepping over bodies as if afraid to get blood on their shoes. Others stood watch over a number of people, arms bound and lashed together by the neck.

- 'No doubt by now the local nobility is aware that we are here and are gathering to catch us. If we have to leave behind our plunder rest assured I'll be selling your hides to make up the cost!'

This earned him dirty looks from the officers, but knowing that if they did indeed have to abandon their loot to escape pursuit their own men would gladly sell them in the hopes of having some income from the campaign and so did not speak, merely began plotting on what to do if worst came to pass.

As if on cue a sentry ran up and, falling on his hands and knees before the captain, chanted.

- 'My master, scourge of the infidel!'

- 'Report.'

- 'A force of Ylissians rides to the city, they are no more than a half mile away.'

The captain swore and glared at the officers before turning back to the sentry.

- 'How many?'

- 'No more than twenty, master.'

- 'Grima's will be done.'

He intoned, dismissing the sentry with a kick before turning to his officers.

- 'You are fortunate that they are so few. Finish loading the plunder and get a move to the coast. We shall bleed this twenty here.'

He paused, looking over his officers before settling on one.

- 'You will lead our rearguard.'

The called officer opened his mouth as if to protest but a quick glance to the sides made him realize he would have no support from the others. So instead he turned his mind to how to turn this to his advantage even as he bent his neck and intoned the proper response.

- 'I hear and obey master.'

* * *

><p>They rode through the shattered remnants of the town's gate and into the streets beyond. Thick smoke hung low and the heat from the burning buildings made it nigh unbearable but that was not what made the troop stop. What made them stop was the fact that the streets were littered with scattered furniture, clothing and bodies both human and animal. A dog lifted its snout from the entrails of a woman it had been buried in and snarled at the arrivals before slinking away into an alley.<p>

- 'Gods be merciful.'

Someone muttered. Chrom looked at the scene, his mouth set in a thin line before turning to Frederick.

- 'Leave five here with Lissa. We'll take the rest and head for the square.'

- 'My lord.'

The knight confirmed and turned to issue orders, having done so he leaned in to Chrom and whispered,

- 'What of the stranger?'

Chrom paused and glanced back before turning back with a shrug.

- 'He can stay with Lissa.'

- 'Are you sure that's wise?'

- 'He'll be one against five, I think they'll manage.'

That done readied to give the next order but was interrupted.

- 'Chrom?'

- 'No Lissa. You'll stay here.'

The princess frowned but did not push the matter and the troop thundered off. In a heartbeat they entered the town square and a quick look round revealed that the raiders were still in the town and leaving through another gate. There was no hesitation, Chrom pulled Falchion from its scabbard and pointed it in their direction.

- 'Forward!'

The Yllisians rode down the street with the full intention of driving into the raiders when a wagon appeared in their path, pushed from an alley by a number of the raiders. Horses pulled short of the obstacle, men cursing as they attempted to keep their seat. Men appeared on the wagon with spears and bows and attacked the Yllisians.

- 'Dismount! Clear the wagon!'

Chroms voice sounded and men moved to obey. Frederick hesitated as he looked around before leaning in.

- 'My lord! We should pull back before…'

He didn't finish his sentence for when he looked back he saw that what he was afraid of had already happened, the streets other end had also been blocked. They were trapped and now the only way out was forward he realized even as the first arrows fell on their backs.

* * *

><p>The man now known as Robin looked up, dropping the body he had been moving to the side of the road at Lissa's request, "Give them some decency," she had said. The honesty showing in her face stopped him from pointing out that the dead cared little for decency though that thought had made him wonder, was he a cynic? Or was he simply cruel? Somehow he realized that most people cared about the sanctity of the dead, it was an unwritten rule and yet he had cared naught for it.<p>

He now stood silently and looked into the direction of where the girl's brother had rode off with most of their men. If he wanted to run now would be the best chance, he decided against it. He had made no oath so he had no reason not to however something kept him here, a strange feeling as if he was supposed to stay.

Pain. A sharp explosion of pain turning his vision white and making his legs buckle under him, one hand resting on the wall to stop his fall the other pressing against his head in an instinctive attempt to suppress the pain. Images flashed in his mind, scenes without context and therefore no meaning appeared and vanished replaced by the slow return of his sight and a concerned voice sounding near him.

- 'Robin! Robin? Are you all right? Robin!'

The girl was standing next to him, both arms helping to keep him on his feet. The man breathed in deeply before exhaling slowly and standing straight.

- 'I'm fine. More importantly something seems to be happening there.'

Lissa and the retainers who had approached, more to safegaurd their lady than to assist the man, looked to where he pointed and saw a group of shapes dragging a wagon to block the street Chrom and his men had rode down.

There was no logical reason for Robin to do what he did next but as if be some unknown command he took his helm from his belt and slid it over his head, securing the strap with practised ease before slinging the shield from his back and fastening it to his arm. Turning to the others he stated.

- 'I am heading for the fight. You lot should probably follow.'

The retainers looked at him in surprise before resting their hands on their weapons, two reaching for their crossbows.

- 'You're not meant to move.'

One said. Robin rolled his shoulders as he answered.

- 'No. You have no orders to stop me, your orders are to protect her.'

He tilted his head to indicate Lissa.

- 'I am going to assist your lord. I would have thought that you would be loyal enough to do likewise.'

The retainers hesitated and failed to notice Lissa nimbly setting herself in the saddle.

- 'Robins right, your orders were to watch me and I am going in that direction. Keep up!'

She cheerfully declared before riding off, Robin running beside her. The chief retainer cursed, looked after his lady, back to his men and cursed again.

- 'Mount up!'

* * *

><p>With a strong pull the spear, and the man holding it flew from the wagon, he had enough time to lift his hands in a mute plea for mercy before Fredericks axe came down and shattered his skull. Looking up the knight quickly located his lord and moved to his side, nimbly swatting aside the spear meant for Chrom. The raiders, now without a doubt looking and sounding like Plegians had lined both on and around the wagon and were presenting a forest of spear points to keep the Ylissians down while archers took their time to pick off the captured men.<p>

The Ylissians had forced their horses flat on the street and some of their number returned the Plegian missiles with their own while most tried to force through the blockade in front of them. Even as Frederick moved forward another retainer fell back with a cry, clutching his face with both hands, blood dripping from between tightly clenched fingers, the spear responsible disappearing before the knight could grab it. He was however in time to swat aside another spear meant for Chrom.

The lord himself kept pushing forward. Falchion, the ancient blade rumoured to be the same used by the mythical Marth from whom the Ylissian royal family claimed descent, didn't so much shatter the spear as part it. The Plegian wielding the polearm hesitating in stunned silence as the point of his weapon seemed to simply fall away and in that moments hesitation Chrom stepped in and stabbed, his blade pushing past the copper plated leather vest the raider was wearing and into his gut before twisting the blade and yanking it free. The Plegian stumbled back, hands moving to stop his intestines from spilling to the ground, before collapsing, looking at his wound in stunned silence.

Chrom's attempt to push forward was for naught, several spears slammed into him, two punching with force into his shield and another driving hard into his stomach. The brigandine held but the force of the blow drove the air from him and Chrom staggered back. Without hesitation Frederick pulled his lord back, knocking aside attack that a Plegian had hoped to end the princes life with. Stumbling slightly the prince was caught by one of his men who shouted something that was lost in the din.

- 'What?'

- 'There milord! Look!'

Chrom followed the mans hand to the wagon that was blocking the other end of the street. For a moment he did not see what he was supposed to see until he realized, there was no sight of the raiders on it. His surprise was only increased when he saw Lissa's characteristic silhouette appear, wave and disappear.

- 'She didn't listen and brought those men to clear them.'

He summarised neatly. The retainer nodded.

- 'Looks like. But before there was another up there and he signalled us to keep the pressure here, milord.'

Chrom's brow furrowed as he considered it before an idea came to mind what the plan might be.

- 'Right. Lets keep the pressure up than. Follow me!'

The last was nearly shouted as the prince lifted Falchion high and re-entered the fray.

* * *

><p>- 'We're grinding them down slowly master, a few more moments and the infidel will be vanquished.'<p>

The officer listened to the report with pursed lips as he couldn't help but think that it was taking too long. Sooner or later some lord or another would gather his men and ride to investigate the smoke. He also had to take into account that some of the peasants from the raided settlements had managed to slip through the raiders nets and had delivered news of their presence. Militia could be dealt with, this small force of a noble and his retinue could be dealt with but should a lord show up with his men at arms in strength than the raiders would be hard pressed. The officer once again cursed his commander silently and thought with some pleasure of what sort of revenge he might visit upon him once this was over.

The man reporting to him, still bent over nearly in half, shifted his weight, uncomfortable with the long silence, reminding the officer of his duties.

- 'Very good. Return to the fight and slaughter the faithless.'

- 'Yes master.'

He bowed even lower before returning to the fight. For a moment nothing much happened and the Plegian stood observing the life and death struggle until at some point something seemed wrong. Concentrating he soon pinpointed what it was, a thudding sound of several heavy things moving at speed. Swerving on the spot he looked left to see three horsemen turn the corner and charge down the street at him. He did not need to turn around to see that the exact same thing was happening behind him.

Drawing his sword he shouted over the din.

- 'To me! To me!'

His men reacted slowly, turning with some confusion and when the horsemen hit them they were scattered and confused, excellent prey for cavalry. One Plegian crumbled like a doll whose strings were cut, skull shattered under a downward blow. Another dodged out of one riders' way only to run into the path of another, the force of being hit by a charging horses chest sent him to the ground, dazed. Another thrust his spear in the face of a rider, who leant back before leaning back in with a counter, the spear fell from one hand along with the fingers that had been severed and the raider stumbled back, screaming until another blow cleaved through his vest, nearly separating his arm from his body, sending the Plegian to the ground screaming in agony.

The officer dodged and weaved his way between the riders, trying to rally his men around him until he realized that his men had panicked and were attempting to flee the horsemen as well as the other Ylissians who had swarmed over the wagon and joined the slaughter. With a curse he ran but unlike his men he avoided running directly to the nearest gate and instead ran for an alley, hoping to avoid being cut down with the rush and instead make his way to safety via another gate, or over the palisade if need be. He cursed when he realised the road was blocked but opted to continue this way regardless, he might not have enough time to make for another alley and the one blocking his path was but a slip of a girl, no real threat.

The girl in question looked at him and turned to shout something in the barbarians tongue and the Plegian realised she was not alone. Someone armoured as a man at arms stumbled from the horse, having freed himself from the stirrup he had seemed to have his foot in and now looked at the girl before looking towards him, the Ylissian drawing his arming sword in a smooth motion.

Not slowing down the Plegian delivered a quick, short slash towards the mans helmeted face, as expected he made an instinctive move back, lifting his shield up. The Plegian quickly shifted his grip and delivered a sharp, quick jab at his opponents stomach and was disappointed to feel his blade meet resistance as the infidel lowered his shield quickly enough to stop the attack while delivering his own blow, forcing the officer to jump back, shield high to protect against the over hand strike.

Casting a quick glance back he saw that the rest of the Ylissians were not yet moving towards him but it was only a matter of time, he had to deal with his opponent quickly. Moving forward he delivered a series of quick attacks, meant to batter away his opponents defence and leave him open for a crippling blow. His enemy however met him and dealt out his own blows and for a moment neither had the advantage until the Ylissian managed to knock aside his sword, leaving him open. The Plegian winced and lashed out with his shield, hoping to knock his opponent off balance before he managed to get a good strike in, the result surprised him.

His opponent met the attack with his own shield, sword held low ready for a fatal strike, but could not deliver. The shield strap broke and the shield flew erratically upwards. That sudden change made the Ylissian lose his balance and it was now he who was open for a blow. Grinning the Plegian shifted his stance and made ready to stab fast when he noticed the faded pattern on the shield and stiffened, why was an Ylissian bearing that mark on his shield? The momentary lapse cost him dear.

Something struck him from behind, staggering him. Looking up he saw the girl, a clerics staff clutched tightly in her hands. Curse forming on his lips he shifted his weight and stopped. He felt a sharp pain and looked down to see a length of blood stained steel protruding from his stomach. He gasped and the blade twisted and was yanked free and, with the blade gone it was as if his strength to stand was gone. He fell to the ground with a gasp. The Plegian tried to push himself up only to feel a weight slam into his back, pushing him back to the ground. He never felt the blow that killed him.

* * *

><p>Lissa looked in silence as Robin twisted the blade in the raiders wound before pulling it free, she did her best to ignore the spray of blood that followed the action, the growing puddle under the dying man and the spasms that shook him. She was no stranger to injuries, she had seen some gruesome ones at the hospice where she trained and yet there was something different about the blood this time.<p>

She had just seen the man die a violent death. She had helped the man die a violent death. The thought made her feel sick even as she rationalized that the raider was responsible for the towns destruction, the death of its population and yet the fact that she had helped a man kill another made her feel sick.

- 'I thought you promised to stay away from the fighting?'

Robins voice made her look up, the man had wiped his sword clean and stood in front of her. The tone of his voice made her snort and as if by magic she no longer felt sick.

- 'Yes but that was before you needed help.'

The helmeted head did not show anything of the mans face but Lissa was certain the man rolled his eyes as he walked away. Careful not to look at the corpse she followed.

- 'Don't just walk away like that! It's rude!'

She had not expected him to react and so she nearly walked into Robin when he suddenly stopped. Lissa was about to complain but stopped short at the sight of why he had done so. Chrom and Frederick stood in front of the man, what was visible of their faces from under their helmets did not seem amused. To the side the five retainers that had been responsible for her safety stood to the side looking incredibly sheepish.

- 'I believe you had sworn not to draw steel?'

Chrom stated simply.

- 'Against you and your men. Besides I'd say you should be thankful regardless.'

Faces darkened at the mans words but before it could go any further Lissa pushed forward.

- 'That's enough! I'm the one who asked him to help and I'm the one who forced those men to move. If you're going to be angry with someone it should be me!'

She instinctively flinched when the glares turned to her.

- 'And you Lissa! I asked you to stay out of the fight and next I know your charging into the middle of it!'

Lissa did not reply to that as she looked down at her own feet. Chrom fell silent before sighing and covering the distance between them.

- 'Don't do things that make me worry. How would I be able to face Emm if something happened to you?'

He offered in a voice not meant to be overheard as he gave his sister a hug, one she returned.

- 'I'm sorry bro. But what was I to do when it looked like you needed help?'

As if by silent agreement everyone else gave the siblings some privacy, mostly by dragging the wounded aside or checking ones gear. Robin frowned as he looked his shield over, the straps were worn and it looked most would follow the one that had already broke. Movement at the corner of his eye made him look up to see Frederick approaching, a leather shield picked from amongst the dead raiders in his hands.

- 'Use this, at least until we find someone to get your own shield fixed.'

There was a moment's pause before Robin put down his own shield and took the one the knight offered him.

- 'Am I to take it you no longer wish to disarm me?'

Frederick scowled as he answered.

- 'You swore an oath. More practically though I would say that someone who fights alongside us deserves a certain degree of goodwill.'

Robin nodded and the two stood in an awkward silence before the amnesiac coughed.

- 'Is your lord planning to pursue? We only got the rear guard here.'

Frederick sighed, looked towards the gate and the distant shapes before replying.

- 'We're already bloodied and we don't know how many raiders we'd be facing. We can not simply ride at them.'

Robin nodded looking back to the body littered street and to those who were assisting the wounded, Lissa now with them and Chrom walking towards the talking men.

- 'No. You shouldn't.'

* * *

><p>The man collapsed, dragging down those he was tied to making the whole column halt. Two Plegians marched to the column and dragged the man to his feet, only for him to fall once they let go. They two looked to their commander who frowned before hissing.<p>

- 'Do it.'

The first Plegian removed the binds around the mans neck and pushed him towards the other Plegian who, in one practiced motion, drew his curved dagger and drew it across the Ylissians neck.

As the prisoner fell to the ground, chocking on his blood one of the women among the prisoners wailed and tried to move from her place in line towards the now corpse. Without putting much effort into it the first raider turned and punched the woman in the gut, doubling her over in agony before shoving her back into her place in the line. Another cracked his whip, opening a new bleeding wound on the woman's back and the whole group hastened to move, lest they be next to taste the lash, nearly dragging the sobbing woman along.

The commander glanced at the still convulsing body as he passed it and shook his head at the waste. Every captive that died like this meant one less to be sold at the slave markets which meant less of a return from his investment in the raid. The problem, he decided, was that the Ylissians did not breed healthy stock. They were soft, they were weak and that was but two of the many reasons, he decided, that Ylissians deserved their fate.

- 'Master.'

He turned to the man who interrupted his train of thought, the man and fallen on his face as he reported.

- 'There are several men pursuing us on foot, they seem to be from the group that we have left as a rearguard.'

The commander frowned as he thought the matter over.

- 'Is there any sign of someone pursuing them?'

- 'No master, none that I could see.'

The Plegian frowned before reaching a decision.

- 'Well stop by the ford; let them catch up with us there.'

And than, once he had the report he would decide whether action needed to be taken, including any eventual punishments.

* * *

><p>The stragglers caught up with them. There were four of them, their cloths bloodied, torn and dusted. They staggered towards the waiting Plegians, many stopped and bent over in an attempt to catch their breath.<p>

The raiders commander looked over the men and, not seeing the officer he had left in charge of their number he approached the closest of the arrivals and barked.

- 'You, report!'

The called on raider moved to assume the correct position before lunging towards the commander.

The Plegian gasped as he felt the dagger punch through his mail and into his gut. He tried to push away but the Yllisian, dressed as a raider, held the commander in a tight grip and twisted the dagger in the mans gut before yanking it out, enlarging the wound. Strength failing the commander only just registered the other "raiders" draw weapons and attack the Plegians even as the one that had wounded him pulled the commanders head up and plunged the dagger into his neck.

* * *

><p>- 'That's our signal.'<p>

Chrom nodded as he drew Falchion and swept it down.

- 'Advance.'

At his order the four riders with him kicked their mounts into a walk as they rode through the woodland towards the ford they were overlooking.

When Robin had suggested having part of the force put on the dead raiders equipment and follow the escaping force on the road, therefore drawing attention to themselves while the rest followed through the woodland it was met with hesitation. In the end Chroms desire to see the raiders punished for the damage caused won over and he agreed.

The amnesic now rode next to the prince on a horse left from one of the days casualties, he had offered to lead the foot group but Frederick protested, quietly pointing out to Chrom that he might yet prove himself an enemy and warn the raiders of the pursuit. The prince had agreed though he let the man ride with him. He could in no way disagree, Frederick was justified in his wariness but Chrom felt in his gut that Robin could be an asset and meant no ill, and so far in life his gut feelings tended to be right.

As Frederick gutted the first Plegian the prince signalled his group to pick up speed and soon the Raiders that had been moving to overwhelm the small force attacking them paused at the sound and sight of the mounted group riding from the woods, charging them. Though still outnumbering the Ylissians the Plegians panicked and scattered leaving them easy prey for the horsemen.

Chrom slashed downwards, splitting a raiders skull with relative ease before shifting in the saddle and driving the point through another's back. It was a short frenzy of bloodshed as demoralized and seemingly attacked from all sides the raiders lost heart. First as individuals and than as a group, they attempted to flee the melee.

- 'After them! Don't let them get away!'

Chrom bellowed, his order was met with an approving roar from his men who gave persuit, cutting down the running foes with ruthless efficiency.

* * *

><p>The captives have been freed and were now being looked over by his men while the dead were moved to the side of the road. The wounded were dealt with; the small number of Ylissians had their wounds dressed while the Plegians had their throats cut. Chrom spied who he was looking for and strode towards him.<p>

- 'Robin!'

The man turned and tilted his head slightly.

- 'Congratulations on your victory, your lordship.'

Chrom nodded as he came to a halt in front of the amnesiac.

- 'Primo; you had your part in its making so it is also your victory. Secundo; you may call me Chrom, especially since you already did so before.'

The prince had smiled as he said it but Robin frowned at the reminder before offering a slight shrug.

- 'If you insist.'

- 'I do. But I have a matter to discuss with you, do you remember anything about who you are?'

Robin's frown seemed to deepen as he shook his head.

- 'Nothing concrete.'

Chrom nodded as he continued.

- 'But you are obviously a combatant of some experience. Rather than you wander around perhaps you would like to enter my service? If your memories return you would be free to leave but in the meantime you might as well use your talents.'

Robin looked at Chrom for a while after the prince had finished talking before looking away and around the area, the retainers going through the deceased belongings and the dead men themselves as he thought over the matter. Truth be told he felt there was little choice given his circumstances.

- 'So what kind of rewards one might expect in your service?'


	3. Chapter 3

The sun was low in the sky and the light of day was fast fading to the dark of night, already one could see the stars and moon. Robin sat in silence, looking intently on the faded design on his shield. There was a strong possibility that the sigil was some clue to who he was but nothing was coming to him, it was just that, a sigil on a shield.

With a frustrated sigh he looked around the camp, pausing briefly on the dark haired youth, this "Chrom" which served only to add further questions to his mind. Why was it that he knew that name? Why was it that his memories seemed to be perfectly fine so long as they were not related to himself?

With a silent curse he looked back to the shield. A dark, maybe black, shape on a grey, probably meant to be silver, field. Funny that he recalled that when describing a coat of arms one never says "white" nor "yellow", only silver and gold. He smirked humourlessly at this bit of knowledge that somehow survived in his mind before returning working out what the sigil was meant to be. A tower? Maybe though the very top of the design didn't fit into that very well… maybe it was something resting on a tower? As he looked at the sigil he was…

_In front of a towering craggy mountain and stone bridge, then a spiralling stone stairway that seemed to stretch up towards the heavens. From the rough bare rocks, ominous roars and deep breathing can be heard, as if the very mountain itself were alive._

- 'Robin?'

He jolted at the sound and instinctively reached to his dagger even as he turned to see who spoke. Lissa had taken a step back at his sudden movement but still put on that easy smile of hers.

- 'We're going to eat, join us.'

The man slowly shifted his hand from the dagger and nodded, the girl's smile seem to grow slightly as she turned around and walked back to the fire at which her brother sat. Setting the shield aside Robin stood up and noticed Frederick standing near, well with in easy strike distance, a most dutiful knight it would seem.

- 'You don't have it easy with your lords, do you?'

He found himself asking. The knight seemed surprised and answered so quickly that he probably had been thinking it.

- 'They can be difficult but it is my duty.'

Robin nodded.

- 'And the superior man is the man that fulfills his duty.'

Silence fell, Frederick looking at the man with a raised eyebrow while Robin suddenly felt faint, his hand pressing at his head before he was even aware of doing so.

- 'That is indeed so, not many know the saying.'

The knight said. Robin sighed and slowly straightened, the throbbing pain that had appeared was already subsiding.

- 'I have a strange feeling as if I knew someone like you once.'

- 'Maybe you did.'

Frederick shrugged his shoulders as he answered.

- 'Many younger knights might be obsessed with strange ideas of what chivalry is but you will still find many that understand that it is all about duty.'

Robin turned fully Frederick.

- 'I think that is exactly the sort of thing that person would have said.'

The two stood in an awkward silence, mercifully cut short by Lissa's voice.

- 'Frederick! Stop harassing Robin and lets eat!'

Robin couldn't help a grin spreading across his face as Frederick sighed a weary sigh.

- 'You heard the lady, get moving.'

He prompted and the two were soon sitting at the fire. Having noticed how hungry he was Robin eagerly pulled his gauntlets off and reached out for a bowl only to stop short at an audible hiss. All eyes turned to Lissa who, having realized the noise she had made, covered her mouth with her hands before lowering them with a sigh.

- 'I'm sorry but that is just a very unpleasant looking scar.'

Robin looked to his hand and saw that most of what was visible of his right hand was a mass of scars.

- 'Looks like the result of a burn.'

Frederick offered an educated guess after a look. Robin looked at the scar quietly for a moment before shrugging.

- 'Possible, I can't recall anything about it.'

- 'No point in fussing over it let us eat.'

Chrom decided, picking up a bowl followed by the others, Lissa grinning as she lifted hers.

- 'You're lucky Robin, we've been stuck chewing hardtack and jerky for a few days and you join up right before we get something fresh…'

He voice trailed off as she sniffed the contents of her bowl and looked to Frederick.

- 'Frederick, this had better not be the bear that we passed a few hours ago.'

* * *

><p>Chrom woke. There was no period of waking, no sluggish moment of reaching full awareness, one moment he slept the next he was wide awake. Sitting up the prince took a look around. A sentry turned to look at the sudden movement before turning back to peer into the night once he realized it was nothing to be alarmed by. All around people slept, most resting there heads on saddles and all wrapped up in cloaks. The fire had turned to embers though it was obvious the sentry was doing his job of keeping it alive.<p>

There was absolutely no reason to be awake and yet here he was, wide-awake. Standing up Chrom took another look around before approaching the sentry.

- 'Anything to report?'

- 'No milord, quiet as the grave.'

Chrom nodded but for some reason the sentry's words did not calm him down. He made another round of the camp before stopping as he reached the spot from where he started.

- 'Chrom? Something wrong?'

- 'It's nothing Lissa, go back to sleep.'

Lissa sat up, rubbed her eyes and yawned before taking a look around.

- 'If it's nothing than why are you up?'

Chrom frowned but had no way to honestly answer that.

- 'I'll just have a quick look around, you go back to sleep.

Lissa, however, was now well and truly awake and got up.

- 'Not alone, I'll go with you.'

Chrom started to protest but stopped himself, there was no real reason to say no and besides, once his sisters decided something they went through with it. It made growing up for him very difficult.

- 'Fine. But if you complain about insects I get to kick you.'

- 'What sort of thing is that to say to your little sister?'

Chrom turned to Lissa with a smirk.

- 'What sort of little sister drops dye into her brothers bath?'

Lissa huffed but decided not to push the matter less her brother remembers other incidents and opted to obediently fall in line. The sentry looked up at the royals.

- 'Perhaps milord should take someone else as well?'

- 'We'll be fine, just a quick walk around and we'll be back.'

The sentry frowned but did not push the matter.

The walk itself yielded nothing as the two neither saw nor heard anything out of place. Despite the rather dense woodland the moon shone with such intensity that they had no need for a torch and though the shadows were dark visibility was good. Lissa snorted.

- 'There is nothing to see or hear. We should head back.'

Chrom was about to nod but stopped, Lissa had just pointed out what it was that was bothering him.

- 'You're right there is nothing to hear. No wind no insects, no animals. Nothing.'

Lissa did not seem to understand at first but than her eyes opened wide as she did, there was no way a forest would be this quiet. She looked around as a sense of dread crept in as her imagination began supplying endless cause for the unnatural silence.

- 'We should…'

A rumble interrupted the sentence and the siblings stumbled as the ground moved beneath them. As they watched the earth seemed to ripple before part shifted up, a tree uprooted by the movement falling with a bone shaking crash.

- 'Run Lissa! To the clearing!'

Stumbling the two escaped the immediate threat of falling trees and reached the relative safety of a clearing just as the quake finished and the silence fell like a curtain again.

- 'Is it over?'

No sooner had the words left Lissa's mouth than a sudden flash of light blinded both, as their sight slowly returned they found the sky, split for the lack of a better word. It was as if a wound had been torn in the night sky, the blinding light pouring from within. He should run, the logical part of his mind said, he should grab Lissa and run yet Chrom found himself mesmerised by the sight. He only managed to look away when he felt Lissa grab his arm.

- 'Chrom! We should go!'

- 'Let's go.'

He agreed as he turned to make his way back to the camp but stopped. In the gloom ahead shadows were moving, slowly turning into dark shapes moving in their direction.

Everything about them seemed wrong, they shuffled and twitched like puppets whose strings were cut, tangled or otherwise incomplete. As if that wasn't enough drifting towards the royals came a sound, as if a dozen people of all ages and genders were wailing, hissing, crying and moaning from the inside of a well. Lissa shuffled behind Chrom who himself took an involuntary step back, the movement seemed to draw attention to themselves as the things stopped the movement forward and shifted their faces towards the siblings before resuming their march, their step becoming more certain the closer the came.

They were armed and armoured, their helmets forged so that the visors resembled faces set in snarls or screams. In the shadow of the helmets their eyes seemed to glow with a red hue. With a faint hiss Falchion left it's scabbard as Chrom shifted his stance.

- 'Lissa, stay behind me.'

His sister did not argue this time as she took a step back. The closest of the things suddenly stopped and seemed to sway in the spot for a moment as it released a long wail that faded into a hiss before charging. The sudden change in speed caught Chrom by surprise and he struggled with the block, his entire body feeling the strength behind the blow. Instincts honed from nearly two decades of training kicked in and the prince shifted his weight, freed his weapon and brought it round with a movement of his wrists and hips slashing across his enemies stomach.

Experience said that what would follow where his opponents intestines sliding free from the wounds, the man himself dropping to his knees while desperately trying to keep his innards from landing on the ground even as his life faded, that did not happen.

The thing, for Chrom was now certain it could not be a man, shrugged off the wound and brought his own weapon round in an attack that the prince barely dodged. The thing showed little skill and no thought of self preservation, its attacks were fast, brutal and left it wide open for a counter which Chrom promptly did, this time shifting his weight on the balls of his feet, bringing Falchion around a wider arc and slamming into his enemies back where a man would have his spine. There was little in the way of resistance and soon the blade had passed through and was lifted into a guard stance.

The creature itself staggered a few more steps, turned back to Chrom and fell, a dark mist rising from between its armour that, for a lack of a better word, collapsed on itself, as if the body inside vanished.

The prince barely registered this as a scream reminded him of his sister; his fear confirmed when he turned. Lissa had been backed up a tree as another of the things readied to strike again. The staff the girl held would offer little resistance before the axe would snap it, going on deep into flesh. There was no conscious thought, merely a burst of speed born from urgency yet even as he ran Chrom saw he would be too late.

A shadow left the woods and appeared before the thing barely in time to block the strike, sparks flashing from where the two weapons met. The force of the blow staggered Lissa's saviour however and was pushed to their knee as the thing did not pull its axe back for another blow but kept pushing as if wanting to drive its new opponent into the ground.

Chrom did not slow down and closed the distance, the thing paused its assault and, shifting its head so far back that the movement would have snapped a mans neck, looked for the source of the noise the prince was making. The distraction meant the weight behind its axe slackened enough for the newcomer to free his own weapon and pivot for a blow to the things stomach even as Chrom closed the distance and struck at the things neck. The two blows fell almost simultaneously and the thing released a wailing gasp before it collapsed on itself, a dark mist rising to the sky as the armour clattered to the ground.

For a moment no sound was heard save the heavy breathing of the combatants until Lissa sighed a deep breath of relief and Chrom shifted his stance to regard the newcomer who had likewise shifted to a more neutral stance. He was smaller than himself in both height and stature and was dressed in armour much like his own, a lighter kind an aristocrat would don for travel in dangerous but not outright hostile lands though the light helmet had an elaborate visor that left little flesh to be seen. The stranger stood still, holding the princes' gaze with what, Chrom was certain, was an intense stare.

* * *

><p>- 'I am going on a whim here and guessing that that is not considered a natural phenomenon in these parts.'<p>

Robin said tilting his head towards the bright light resembling a tear in the night sky as he strapped his sword belt on. Frederick turned to the man with a frown before shrugging.

- 'It is not.'

He was having a retainer assist him with putting on the steel plates of his armour, Robin being a stranger among the Ylissians had chosen to sleep with most of his armour on, whether from habit or distrust of his newest travelling companions he could not say with certainty. Before long Frederick had his helmet on and approached the man who had been on sentry duty.

- 'Where did our lord and lady go?'

- 'Yonder.'

The man replied, pointing to the trees before continuing.

- 'His lordship said he'd be back soon.'

- 'And you chose not to alert myself? To get them a retinue?'

The sentry now looked decisively uncomfortable under the glare he received from the knight and stuttered slightly as he answered.

- 'His... his lordship said it was not needed.'

Frederick scowled but said no more turning back to the camp and taking stock of the men he had, they now stood in silence, awaiting orders.

- 'You three stay at the camp, make it ready for departure, the rest with me, we have to find their lordships.'

As the men made to do as told the knight stopped Robin.

- 'You shall stay close to me.'

The man nodded, seemingly accepting the fact that he was being kept on a short leash. Chrom might have already decided to trust the stranger but Frederick was not Chrom, he would keep a close eye on the vagabond and if there were any signs of treason… The knight shook his head, reminding himself that he had other priorities at the moment and moved to his mount and with one swift moment he was in the saddle.

- 'Spread out, if you see our lord or lady immediately signal those next to you.'

The men spread out efficiently and in silence, in part thanks to the unnatural light that made the area as bright as day though it was not a pleasant light. Cold and, some might say hostile it blinded those who looked too closely to the source and cast the world in wither blinding brilliance or blackest shadow, when it vanished the men released a collective sigh of relief, even if the light offered by the full moon seemed paltry when compared to the previous light.

They rode through the woodland looking around for the missing duo, men occasionally dismounting to lead their mounts through less certain ground, Frederick showed his skill in this regards as he managed without dismounting, the knight noted Robin likewise managing. Whatever the stranger was he had the skill of a veteran horseman Frederick noted adding this bit of knowledge to the list of reasons why he should keep an eye on the man.

A scream echoed in the night and both men looked up towards the source, Frederick kicking his mount into action followed shortly by Robin where they soon found the source.

Two of the retainers were fighting while a third was already a corpse. The enemy drew attention, armed and armoured their helmets included visors shaped to resemble human faces twisted in rage or agony, a red glow seeming to emit from where the view slits were.

Frederick took all this in a moment before kicking his mount into action, charging with his cavalry spear couched under arm. One of the things looked up just in time to take the tempered steel point through the chest and here Frederick was in for a shock as instead of the known feeling of the point punching through armour, flesh and bone with ease there was an initial resistance followed by, nothing. The thing, for no other word could describe his enemy, simply collapsed after the blow, arms and armour clattering to the ground while a dark mist seemed to rise to the heavens. Confused the knight forced himself to push aside his surprise and concentrate on winning the fight first.

Close by a man managed to push his shield into his opponents axe and pushed it upwards, leaving his enemies gut open for an attack. It was a textbook thrust with a lot of force behind it and the blade sunk deep in what should have been a mortal injury. The thing seemed unaware of the wounds severity and simply punched the retainer, sending the man stumbling back, the blade wrenched free of the mans grip and left in the things gut gut. The thing paid it no mind as he stepped closer and readied another attack only for Frederick to strike a blow that smashed into the things head, leaving behind a nasty dent in its helmet that would have sent a man to the ground, incapable of fighting and possibly dying. The thing turned around, and made to attack the knight and seemed very surprised to see its hand wielding the axe was missing.

Even as the axe and the hand holding it fell to the ground Robin leaned in his saddle for another attack and stabbed down, piercing the thing between its collar bone and shoulder blade even as Frederick thrust again, punching through the things gut. This time the thing collapsed, its armour hitting the ground in a heap as a dark mist rose to the sky. Frederick let go of the breath he had not been aware he had been holding before turning to the retainer who was looking at the shapeless bundle of armour and clothing with wide eyes.

- 'Pick up your weapon man! Fight!'

More men had arrived and the small clearing was the scene of a vicious struggle as the Ylissians slowly overwhelmed their enemies, hacking them apart to ensure they would not get up and before long it was over with Frederick and the others left standing among the fallen, catching their breath after the exertions of combat.

- 'Frederick! Sir!'

The knight turned at the known voice.

- 'Sully? Why are you here?'

The cavalier rode up to him and, after a slight tilt of her head, she answered.

- 'You guys were behind schedule and we were sent to investigate, especially when we heard a larger group of pirates had been seen raiding the coast. We were actually camped not far from here and when we saw the light show we went to investigate, heard the fighting and stumbled on you lot.'

She paused in her report and looked around the clearing, pausing briefly on Robin, the strangers presence causing a raised eyebrow before she turned back to Frederick.

- 'Where are Chrom and Lissa?'

Frederick scowled at that as he replied.

- 'They wandered off before this happened. Now we're looking for them.'

Sully swore at that but before she could answer someone else interrupted.

- 'Than we must find them immediately! Lest some misfortune befall them in this most terrible of nights.'

Sully rolled her eyes as she forced her mount to shift sideways to make room for a man who, though his armour was light was in the best of quality and held himself in the manner of a man accustomed to command. Sully jerked a thumb in his direction.

- 'That's Virion, he joined up recently from whatever dung heap of a country he claims to come from.'

The man named Virion seemed ready to object when a retainer rode up.

- 'Sir! Fighting up ahead, it looks like it is his lordship!'

Frederick turned and issued quick orders.

- 'You three collect our wounded, the rest with me!'

They covered the ground quickly and stood at the edge of another clearing, another group of the creatures closing in on Chrom and Lissa. Deciding there was not a moment to lose Frederick turned in the saddle and gave his orders.

- 'Form into two lines and prepare to charge!'

The Yllisians moved to do as told save for Robin he moved in front of Frederick before leaning in.

- 'I would have a suggestion.'

* * *

><p>Lucina felt her stomach clench. Up to this point she was too focused on the risen to think of anything else but now that the immediate threat was done and she could look around she started to panic. In front of her stood her aunt, younger, smaller but without a doubt her dear aunt Lissa whom she had not seen since her funeral. The temptation to hug the woman, squeeze her tight and say how much she had been missed was overwhelming and yet it was nothing compared to what she felt when she saw him.<p>

Younger but just as broad shouldered as she remembered the man that was not yet her father stood there, looking at her with a wary expression.

Father, she wanted to hug him, seeking comfort, confirmation that the choices she had made had been the right ones it would be worth the miseries she had suffered to this point. Lucina forced herself to stand her ground, it would not do, as this man was not her father, she should not meddle with the timeline more than is necessary.

- 'Thank you for the rescue, you were very brave.'

She turned to her aunt who had just thanked her, as if one such act could repay her for the great debt she and many others owed to the woman. She knew she could not say that instead she forced her voice to be calm as she gave a reply.

- 'No thanks are necessary.'

- 'I beg to disagree.'

Lucina turned to face Chrom who had shifted his expression of wary to an honest smile.

- 'It is an act worth thanks and I add my own.'

Lucina had to force herself not to say anything, not trusting herself to stay calm in the situation she had found herself in. She was saved from further troubles with movement in the surrounding woodland.

- 'There are more of them.'

Chrom shifted his stance and saw it was true, there were more risen in the woods and they were already closing the distance with frightening speed. A significantly larger force than last, too many for them to handle and Lucina had all but made up her mind to convince her father to take aunt Lissa and escape when the closest risen were flung off their feet as if they had them kicked out from under them.

The remaining risen stopped their assault as if confused by the sudden development only to turn as shapes burst from the woodland and bore down on them, within a heartbeat two risen were impaled on long spears, their unnatural forms literally shattering under the impact, the lighter horsemen following lashing out at any that were within reach.

Seemingly confused by the onslaught the remaining risen stood for a moment until several of them were knocked back, Lucina now saw this was caused by missiles, arrows and bolts signalling the presence of archers in the woods. The risen turned as if looking for the source of the latest attack only to be ridden down by the horsemen.

Lucina stood in silence as she observed her fathers retainers run rings around the risen, why was it so easy? The risen she knew were a nigh unstoppable force; fast, ruthless, immune to pain and driven by a dark will with what seemed like a single purpose. She paused, was that it? Was the fact that Grima had yet to descend on the world leaving the risen slower and dim-witted without its influence?

If that was the case than maybe this action had a chance of succeeding.

But that was for a later time. Now she should leave before they turn their attention back to her, she should but she couldn't help but wait as she recognized more faces. Sir Frederick who rode up to her father with a look of concern on his face and a suspicious glance in her direction. She was glad for the elaborate mask her helmet had, as she could not help an upward tilt of her lips at the sight. He was younger but the expression was the same as the one she knew so well from her childhood. What was no doubt the Dame Sully was on his heels and from the distant woodlands came another group under the lead of, if she was not mistaken, the Duke Virion.

- 'My lord?'

- 'We're fine Frederick, thanks to… what was your name?'

Letting out a soft sigh Lucina, trying to sound as neutral as possible, answered with the name she had chosen.

- 'You may call me Marth.'

Eyebrows were raised at that, Chrom slowly smiled as he replied.

- 'An interesting choice of name, no doubt you have a reason for using it. Where did you learn to fight? It was…'

- 'I'm not here to talk about myself.'

Lucina cut her father off, as much as she wished to speak with him it was not prudent to do so; she had to concentrate on why she was here.

- 'The world stands on the edge of the abyss. Many more of these risen have crossed the planes, you must take action swiftly.'

- 'Standing on the edge of what now?'

Lissa asked, an incredulous look on her face. With some regret Lucina turned to leave only to find the path blocked by two retainers and a third rider, armed as a man at arms, his face hidden under a helm, the eye slits seemingly boring into her. Behind her she heard Fredericks voice.

- 'I'm afraid we're going to need you to explain in a bit more detail what you're on about.'

She tensed, wondering whether she'd be able to somehow run past the men blocking her way when her fathers voice reached her.

- 'Let him go Frederick.'

She paused at that; several others seemed just as surprised as she was. She had always been told that her father was a very trusting man and it seemed to be the case, was that why he had… She shook her head to clear away the unnecessary thought as she walked through the retainers who had moved aside to let her pass.

- 'You've more luck than brains girl.'

She looked up to meet the helmed retainer, though nothing could be seen of his face it was clear he was looking down at her from the height of his saddle. Several things bothered her, the fact that he had addressed her as girl, the words before that and the voice itself, she felt she knew it from somewhere but could not place it. There was no point in wondering, she finally decided, and moved into the darkness of the forest without answering the insult.

* * *

><p>- 'Any casualties?'<p>

Chrom asked as Marth disappeared into the woods. Frederick sighed.

- 'We have a few wounded, two dead. It could have easily been worse had we not encountered Sully.'

The girl spoke up at this.

- 'We were thinking of linking up with your lot and were camping nearby when we saw the light, naturally we came to investigate and were set upon by these… things.'

Frederick nodded to confirm this before continuing.

- 'We seemed to clear most of these creatures but I think it would be prudent to break camp and march for Yllistol as soon as possible.'

- 'That would probably be for the best.'

Chrom nodded and made to order the group move but was interrupted as Robin rode up closer to the group, slowly turning his head from the forest where he was looking after the now gone figure of Marth to the Ylissians.

- 'Out of curiosity why does that girl get to walk away free while I was dragged around for an interrogation?'

Robin asked, a somewhat bitter note detectable on his voice. Chrom smirked as he replied with a shrug.

- 'The situation is different, you…'

He paused as he thought of something before asking.

- 'Girl?'

- 'That "Marth" character.'

Robin confirmed with a nod as he jerked a thumb behind him to where the stranger had disappeared. Several looks were exchanged and an awkward silence fell before Chrom shook his head.

- 'It would seem, Robin, that amnesia is not the only thing wrong with you.'

* * *

><p><strong>Razelux: Glad you like it. As for magic it is an integral part of FE so it will be present, though maybe not in the way people are used to seeing it.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

- 'Welcome to Ylisstol, capital of Ylisse!'

- 'Impressive isn't it?'

Robin did not respond immediately as his mind was occupied with assessing the cities fortifications. The walls seemed sturdy and tall enough and towers were spaced out evenly while the moat was wide and looked deep. However a small town grew in the shadow of the gate they approached, a town that would have to be torn down to restore the cities defences to their prime while the moat seemed to be lacking regular maintenance, if the amount of plants in it were anything to go by, while the walls seemed to be poorly manned.

- 'I suppose.'

He offered a neutral reply, which served effectively as a conversation killer and the group rode under the gates in silence, Robin noting the murder holes peering down on them, and into the streets. The retainers riding ahead served well in clearing a path and the troop made good speed through the crowded streets up to a point were the crowd was so thick that they could not push on.

- 'What is going on?'

A retainer turned at Fredericks question to answer.

- 'It's the exalt sir, seems her grace is making her way back to the castle.'

- 'The Exalt is your ruler is she not? Wandering the streets doesn't sound exactly safe.'

Robin asked nobody in particular while twisting in the saddle to get as good a look at the surrounding crowd as possible.

- 'Her grace, the lady Emmeryn, is safe. She is a symbol of peace, a prized quality in this land. The Exalt is meant to remind us of the pact made between the first Exalt and the Divine Dragon long ago and the peace we fought for.'

Frederick explained, seemingly happy at the chance to show his knowledge. Chrom chipped in.

- 'She's a calming presence in these times when other would call for war.'

As he spoke the Exalts cavalcade rode up, a force of Pegasus knights forming a wall between their ruler and the crowd that showed no outright hostility, the fact that he so effectively noted the few faces that showed something akin to displeasure at their rulers presence pushed Robin further in the belief that he must have been a cynic, or maybe just observant?

Even without the woman being pointed out there was little doubt in the amnesiacs mind as to which of the women was the Exalt herself, though theoretically with his amnesia he should have no way of knowing for certain but he somehow knew that the calm power of the woman surrounded by her guards was not something one learned, you were born with it, a casual display of power from someone who simply did not know how to behave in any other way. While the man was thinking such thoughts Lissa spoke.

- 'She also happens to be the best big sister anyone could want.'

- 'She does look the type… Excuse me?'

Robin started with a tone implying he was not fully listening but turned sharply as the meaning of the words sank in, eyebrow raised. Frederick gave a smile.

- 'The Exalt is the elder sibling to both my lord and lady. You knew his lordships name but not this?'

Robin shook his head.

- 'Bloody hell. I was expecting you lot to be from a baronial family maybe but this? Bloody hell.'

As they laughed at his shock the Exalt seemed to notice the sound and looked towards them, a smile forming on her lips before turning to one of her retainers. The woman nodded before giving an order, two of the knights turning and clearing a path towards the Princes group.

- 'Guess that means Emm saw us and wants us to join her on the way back. Come along than, we should introduce you to your new liege.'

The group went into motion, Robin still shaking his head. Looking up he caught the eye of Frederick, after checking to see the royal siblings were out of earshot he leaned in to the knight.

- 'That would explain why you tolerate the teasing.'

The knight sighed a very weary sigh as he nodded.

- 'Gods as my witness I sometimes suspect them of purposely testing how far they can push my patience.'

* * *

><p>- 'Chrom, Lissa. It is good to see you back.'<p>

- 'Sister.'

- 'Sis!'

The siblings hugged their elder sister. The courtyard of Ylisstol castle was bustling with men, the retainers had been dismissed and were now leading their mounts away along with those of their lords. Frederick stood to the side along with Robin as they waited for the siblings to conclude their greeting. A token force of the Pegasus knights remained and hovered behind the Exalt, casting the occasional questioning glance at Robin.

- 'You came back with riderless horses, what happened?'

The Exalt asked as she started walking towards the castle, followed by the others.

- 'We encountered a raiding party. Judging by their dress and speech they were Plegians.'

The exalts face clouded at that as Phila spoke up.

- 'Another raiding party managed to slip by? I must apologise, my riders should be able to catch sight of more of these raiders before they reach our soil.'

- 'You're duty is to guard the Exalt, Phila.'

Chrom interrupted, Lissa joining in.

- 'Besides we had some help.'

- 'I take this is where you introduce your companion?'

Emmeryn stopped walking and looked from her siblings to Robin with a polite smile. Robin tilted his head, pressing a hand to his chest in salute while Chrom extended an arm in his direction.

- 'This is Robin, I have a mind to take him into my Shepard's.'

Emmeryns face did not change much save for a slight upwards tilt of an eyebrow, it was Phila that voiced the question.

- 'Robin is a… peculiar name, is it not?'

Chrom hesitated as he looked to put his thoughts into words but was saved the trouble by Lissa.

- 'He has amnesia and we had to call him something so "Robin".'

- 'I must interrupt.'

Frederick interjected.

- 'The man claims to have amnesia but we have no way to confirm it, he could be lying. If that is the case the implications are rather dour.'

Robin frowned at the words, Lissa snorted, Chrom sighed while Phila nodded a silent agreement. Emmeryn did not say anything, merely kept looking at the amnesiac for a silent moment before taking a step closer to him, Phila nearly jumping to stay within a distance where she could easily intervene.

- 'You have no memories of your past?'

Robins frown deepened as he shifted his weight slightly before slowly replying.

- 'None.'

The Exalt nodded before turning to Chrom.

- 'And you trust the man?'

- 'Yes.'

Emmeryn nodded once more and stepped back.

- 'Very well. I thanks you for helping my siblings, Robin and I hope you will not have to show your skill too often in our service.'

- 'You grace.'

Robin tilted his head again. Emmeryn turned to Frederick now.

- 'Thank you for always looking after my siblings and hope you will continue to do so.'

- 'Of course, your grace.'

- 'I pray they occasionally express their gratitude.'

The knight smirked.

- 'On occasion they might say something that is akin to it, your grace.'

The polite smile that seemed to be permanent on her face shifted into a warmer smile as she nodded and turned back to Chrom.

- 'The council will gather shortly, I hope you will attend Chrom.'

- 'Of course.'

Lissa stepped closer to Robin at this.

- 'I know where this is headed so I'll take our newest Shepard and show him the barracks.'

- 'If you could.'

Chrom answered, Lissa nodding confirmation before virtually dragging the man out of the hall.

* * *

><p>- 'So far it would seem that these, err, "Risen" have not offered much of a challenge for noble retinues and casualties are well within acceptable terms. What is problematic is that most of these bands seem to prefer to avoid combat and strive to attack those incapable of defending themselves.'<p>

Emmeryns mouth tightened as she listened but did not interrupt.

- 'Its almost as if they are following some plan that is meant to terrorize the population, and it has worked. Many are fleeing the countryside to the cities adding to the problems already faced with refugees fleeing the coast and the Plegian raids.'

- 'You grace.'

Another noble interrupted.

- 'We cannot continue to tolerate our neighbour tearing at our border regions. Now that the prince has brought word that the darkies are bold enough to attack fortified settlements it is a matter of time that they start attacking cities!'

- 'And what would you have me do, lord Nestor?'

Emmeryn asked, the lord did not hesitate a moment.

- 'Call the banners! At the very least raise free companies to deal with these "risen" while giving the border lords permission to raid Plegia. It would not take long for the darkies to remember why they lived in terror of our banners.'

Emmeryn sighed before replying.

- 'Granted we might as well raise a free company or two to deal with the risen, however! I will not tolerate any action that may lead to open war with Plegia.'

This provoked a number of murmured conversations before lord Nestor cut over the din.

- 'Your grace we are already in open war with Plegia! Your father…'

The tired look on Emmeryns face vanished, replaced by one of anger as she sat upright in her chair.

- 'My lord father was Exalt in his right as I am Exalt in mine. Do not mean to lecture me, lord.'

Nestor scowled and many others frowned but nobody said anything. Emmeryn let the silence drag on for a moment before sighing and rising to her feet, the lords following her lead.

- 'That was all I wished to discuss my lords, you may leave.'

The gathered lords tilted their heads before filing out of the room, most already discussing some matter or another before they left the room. Chrom made to follow their example but was stopped by his sister.

- 'A moment Chrom, please.'

When the doors shut behind the last lord Emmeryn sighed and sat down, a weary look on her face.

- 'Tell me Chrom, honestly, what do you think of this situation.'

Chrom did not answer immediately, as he slowly sat himself down next to his sister with a sigh while gathering his thoughts.

- 'These "risen" have to be dealt with, that is certain and these raiders… You know very well that even if not all of them are Plegians they all come from that land. Plegia is where they rest, sell of their plunder, sell those of our population they take captive it is where they replenish their supplies before coming back to cause more grief.'

Emmeryn did not answer, instead closing her eyes and folding her hands as she listened.

- 'We spend a lot of time and effort trying to catch these parties before they cause trouble, or at the very least before they manage to escape and yet ever greater swathes of the country are left in ruin.'

Chrom paused, not so much to get his breath back so much as to gather nerve to say the next bit.

- 'Perhaps it would be prudent to respond to this aggression more forcefully?'

Emmeryn did not respond immediately but the prince noted that his sisters' lips tightened at his words and immediately knew what her response would be.

- 'I will not willingly drag Ylisse into open war.'

She stated in a tone brokering no argument. Chrom sighed but nodded as he rose to his feet, stopping as his sister lifted her hand.

- 'However, perhaps we may be able to convince Plegia that war is not in their best interest either. I would ask for you help in this.'

Chrom listened in silence to his sisters' plan and when she finished he found that he agreed with her.

* * *

><p>At a certain point in life she had lost the need to check the time that had passed and simply knew that the tea was ready. With a satisfied "thump" she closed the treatise she was reading and turned to the kettle, deftly pouring out the liquid into previously warmed cups before turning to the others in the room.<p>

Sumia sat at the other end of the table; theoretically reading though the way she was fidgeting meant she had other things on her mind while Vaike was busy doing push-ups, another set in a series of physical activities he did at every opportunity. Maribelle couldn't help but sigh softly at her current company.

- 'Sumia, darling, could you stop fretting so? They will be fine.'

She said as she passed a cup to the girl. Sumia had started at the voice and now accepted the cup with a sheepish smile on her face.

- 'I'm sorry Maribelle. It's just that they were meant to be back by now, what if something happened?'

- 'Pish posh! Lissa and Chrom have Frederick and twenty retainers with them, they would be hard pressed to encounter trouble they could not resolve.'

Maribelle tutted though in truth she shared the Pegasus knight aspirant's concern, a days delay did not mean that something had happened but with the increasing reports of raiders pillaging the country side and the most recent gossip of "monsters" stalking the woods one couldn't help but worry, but as a member of the old nobility she would in no way say anything that would cause further distress. Vaike however was not from an old noble family.

- 'Can't say I blame ya for worrying about them since they took off without Teach to keep 'em safe.'

Maribelle released a lengthy sigh.

- 'Of course they left without you, you oaf! Those two weeks the said your wound would need to heal up still hasn't passed, you'd only be a hindrance.'

Vaike snorted at that.

- 'I'll never recover if I ain't allowed to move! Besides you guys did the whole "praise Naga" magic stuff so it's healed, right?'

Maribelle sighed again.

- 'You should pay attention when things are explained to you, healing poultices and other such things help wounds heal, if the dolt that got themselves injured badly enough they need such assistance doesn't take things lightly after that the wound may very well reopen.'

Having shut her eyes to deliver her speech Maribelle now opened them to deliver a final glare at the plebeian only to find the man nowhere in sight.

- 'Fifteen. Sixteen. Seventeen.'

Drawn by the voice the noble looked down to find Vaike doing sit ups, seemingly oblivious to her explanation. For a moment nothing happened before Maribelles' face turned a shade of red, the girl stepping forward with her characteristic parasol going up. Seeing this Sumia stumbled out of her chair in front of the other girl.

- 'Calm down Maribelle, please. You know Vaike doesn't mean anything by it, he's just being… Vaike?'

Maribelle paused while Vaike continued his sit-ups and the situation could still have escalated if the door had not slammed open at that moment as Sully strode in.

- 'Hey guys!'

A chorus of voices returned the greeting, including one from the corner of the room where Kellam was busy cleaning his armour. Vaike jumped to his feet as he shouted his before adding a question.

- 'So what's the news? You find Chrom? What about the rumours about those things popping up in the country side?'

Sully nodded as she sat down, the others gathering round the long table to better hear her.

- 'Yeah, we found Chrom, they're back in Ylisstol, no doubt talking with the Exalt about the… things.'

Initially Maribelle and Sumia breathed a sigh of relief at the news that the group was safe before they leaned in with everyone else to listen in to the rest of the news, apart from second hand news they had not heard anything about the strange occurrence a few nights before and were eager to get a proper account.

- 'Tough bastards just popped up from the darkness as if they were always there, vicious little pricks too. They didn't care at all about our numbers or the fact that they were dealing with soldiers they just rushed us. Got one through the gut and it didn't even slow down before trying to get within striking range, wasn't until I cut off an arm and stabbed it through the neck did it die… no it just kinda fell apart. No body, only a pile of equipment and a dark stain on my weapon.'

- 'Naga preserve us.'

Someone quietly muttered, summarising the thoughts of those listening. Noticing Sully quickly put on a grin.

- 'We got about three dozen of the creeps though; they're tough but daft. It's like they don't think about self-preservation or tactics at all they just kinda rush you so we managed to put that to work against them.'

Sully paused as she thought about the nights fighting and remembered something that should probably be mentioned.

- 'That reminds me. You guys should probably be warned that Chrom picked up a s…'

She got no further when the doors slammed open again as two figures entered.

- 'And this is our barracks! Or at least the common room of them.'

Lissa declared with a flamboyant movement of the hands. Robin walked in slower and looked around with a critical eye before stopping at the congregation at the table. Lissa had also realised their presence and approached them with a smile.

- 'Heya guys!'

- 'Lissa, my treasure!'

Maribelle practically jumped from her seat and grabbed Lissa in what could safely be classified as a bear hug.

- 'Hey Maribelle.'

- 'Hey yourself! I've sprouted a dozen grey hairs worrying about you!'

Maribelle declared forgetting about the calm presence she had been aspiring to be a few moments earlier. Lissa puffed her cheeks as she answered.

- 'Patrolling doesn't have anything I couldn't handle, well maybe the bugs.'

- 'Um, is the captain with you?

Sumia asked as she walked up.

- 'Bro is talking to Emm, he'll no doubt show up in a little bit.'

Sumia nodded at that while Maribelle finally released Lissa.

- 'Poor Sumia was beside herself with worry, her eye constantly glued to the horizon in the hopes that our Chrom might appear. She was so distracted she would have been less bruised were she blindfolded.'

Several faces split into grins, Lissa's amongst them as she turned to the girl.

- 'You are so sweet for worrying about Chrom!'

Sumia turned red as she stuttered.

- 'It's normal to be worried about your captain!'

Laughter, not unkind, sounded in the room. It was Sully who stopped it as, still grinning, she turned to Lissa.

- 'Hey Princess! Shouldn't you introduce someone?'

Lissa paused for a split second before a look of realisation appeared and she turned sharply to wave in Robins direction, the man having stood in silence staring at the proceedings with a raised eyebrow.

- 'Everyone! This is Robin. Chrom decided to have him join the Shepards so be nice!'

The man gave the girl a look before sighing and tilting his head while placing a hand to his chest in greeting. The Shepard's gave him a look in silence broken by Maribelle.

- 'Well at least this one seems to have manners, maybe even proper breeding? What family are you from?'

Robin frowned at the obvious question but was saved answering by Lissa.

- 'Yeah it seems Robin has a bit of amnesia. Robin isn't even his name, we just needed something to call him by and…'

Lissa intended to go into the entire story about how "Robin" became the mans name but was stopped by Maribelle who, a concerned look appearing on her face, blurted.

- 'But he could be anybody!'

- 'I know! I mean he looks like a washed up old knight just looking for a place to bury his bones but what if there's some story here like in the legends! Oh like he's the prince of a distant realm and…'

Maribelle, face flushing red as she realized her faux-pas did not really listen to Lissa and turned to make sure this "Robin" hadn't taken offence. Fortunately it seemed she had been saved by, of all people, Vaike who had gripped the mans wrist firmly in a handshake while introducing himself.

- 'Robin was it? I'm Vaike. You ever need a hand with somethin' just come to old Teach and we'll set you straight.'

- 'Impressive Vaike! I thought you had to be born a half wit but it can be taught?'

Lissa interrupted, and most everyone laughing at the time it took Vaike to realize it was not the compliment he thought it was at first. In this time Sumia walked up.

- 'I'm Sumia and like Vaike said if you need help just ask.'

The smile she wore faded for a moment before she clapped her hands.

- 'We should probably get you settled in while we remember, give you a tour.'

- 'Good idea.'

Sully said from her seat, rising to her feat.

- 'You of course remember I'm Sully? Good.'

With that the group made a tour of the buildings that made up the Shepard's barracks, which Robin duly noted, took up a part of the actual barracks. On his inquiry Lissa nodded.

- 'Yep. It wasn't being used so Emm decided to let Chrom have it when he said he wanted to raise a force.'

- 'Why was part of the barracks free in the first place?'

There was a moment's silence at Robin's question broken by Sumia.

- 'When the Exalt inherited the title she decided to cut down on the amount of men kept under arms. This part of the buildings even fell into disrepair until we moved in.'

- 'Bleh! I still get shivers thinking about the creepy crawlies living here when we did.'

Lissa stated, shuddering slightly as if for emphasis. Robin scowled as he listened, cutting down on the men kept under arms? Surely there were plenty of other things that could be cut to save money rather than men at arms? His thoughts were put aside as Sully placed a hand on a door.

- 'And this foul smelling hole is where you guys sleep.'

The door opened with great flourish revealing a long hall lined with bunks and a fair number of chests. Despite the size only one of the bunks was occupied by a messy haired youth who looked up at the sudden disturbance.

- 'What's going on guys?'

- 'Stahl, this is Robin, he's new.'

Stahl stood up, sheathed the sword he had been cleaning and walked up to exchange a handshake.

- 'As she said I'm Stahl. Since you're here want to grab a bunk?'

He looked back to the rows of empty bunks before shrugging.

- 'Just pick any one. Except for that one, it's mine while that one is Vaikes' and over there you have Virion. Mind he mostly seems to be... well you know.'

He finished with a shrug and a hand gesture implying what he was actually doing in those moments.

- 'What about this one?'

Lissa asked indicating a bunk that showed sign of recent usage.

- 'That one is mine.'

The sudden voice behind them made most everyone jump before turning around.

- 'Gad Kellam! Do you have to lurk like that?'

- 'I don't lurk.'

The man pouted even as he extended a hand to Robin.

- 'Anyway I'm Kellam, I tried to introduce myself earlier but you must have missed me in the noise there. Anyway it is pleasure to have you with us Robin.'

Robin returned to greeting while wondering how he had failed to notice a man of that height. Lissa brought attention back to the tour.

- 'What's left is the girls room, obviously you're not allowed anywhere near it and the bath.'

- 'Perhaps you would wish to use it? You have been on the road some time I understand.'

Maribelle asked. Robin wanted to be offended by the insinuation but found he could not do anything but agree, a hot water scrub would be nice change from the half-hearted attempt he had in a river. Sully joined in the discussion.

- 'We should probably get you some kit from the armoury as well.'

- 'I have kit.'

Robin pointed out to which Sully nodded.

- 'True but to be honest while you smell like you fell out of a Wyverns backside your kit looks like it was the creatures chew toy.'

* * *

><p>Several hours later and Robin had claimed a bunk, handed over his old kit save the helm and blades to be salvaged and chose replacements from the armoury, gone through equestrian and combat drills under the judging eyes of the Shepard's and some of the soldiers in the Exalts service before having a bath. Feeling human again after washing off the god alone knows how many days of filth he now allowed himself to relax in the common room, helped by the fact that the only people there were Lissa, Sumia and Vaike with most everyone else being in the building but busy with something else save Maribelle who, as the amnesiac was informed, was often away on family business. Naturally as most everything was relatively new to him the conversation quickly shifted to him asking questions or trying to clarify bits of knowledge that he had, or thought he had anyway.<p>

Robin sighed and rubbed his temple as the sheer enormity of what he did not know threaten to overwhelm him. Lissa looked at the man with some sympathy.

- 'It has gotta be rough, this whole amnesia thing.'

Vaike and Sumia nodded their agreement, a brief silence falling after the comment broken by Sumia as she slapped a hand on the table and got up, stumbled as she left the bench she had been sitting on before heading towards the shelves sagging under the weight of the equipment on them.

- 'What's up girl?'

Vaike asked the question on everyone mind. Sumia did not stop looking through the objects as she answered.

- 'It's probably a bit overwhelming for Robin to have all this information shovelled into his head and I thought it would be better if he could brush up on recent events at his own pace and I remembered seeing a treaties on recent history here… you might want a proper history as well. No doubt you'll want to brush up your geography…'

At that Robin stood and went to join Sumia but before he got there she had found what she had been looking with an triumphant sounding "Yes" but on removing the scroll several other objects fell off the shelf provoking a "Horse Plop" from the girl as she moved to pick up what she had knocked down.

It was at that moment that the door opened and all eyes moved to see who it was.

- 'Hello everyone.'

Chrom greeted the people in the room and was welcomed by an enthusiastic "Heya bro!" "Yo!" and a noticeably calmer "Chrom" from Robin. Sumia's eyes however opened wide, a smile appeared on her face and a slight blush appeared.

- 'Captain! I… we were beginning to worry…'

She got no further as she tried to move towards Chrom, planting a foot on the objects on the ground and promptly went flying forward. Having shut her eyes and raised her hands in expectation of the landing she would have and was somewhat surprised to find she did not land in the way she had expected. Opening her eyes she found herself being put back on her feet by Robin.

- 'Sumia, you okay there?'

- 'No. I mean yes! I mean… ohhh…'

Sumia ended her response to Chrom's inquiry in a groan, her face now turning red from embarrassment at having another landing on her face stopped only by another's reflexes. Vaike obviously thought the same as he slapped Robin on the back.

- 'Nice catch!'

- 'Thanks.'

Robin answered, opting not to mention that it was more luck than skill as Sumia pretty much tripped in his direction. The confusion abating Chrom decided to cough to draw attention back to himself before speaking.

- 'I have news so get everyone here.'

- 'Got it!'

Lissa declared before stopping.

- 'Maribelle isn't here though, should we wait until she gets back?'

Chrom thought for a moment before shaking his head.

- 'No. If she's back tomorrow I'll tell her but we don't have time to wait.'

- 'So what's going on?'

Vaike asked as Lissa went to alert the others to the sudden meeting. Chrom turned to the man before grinning.

- 'We're going to Ferox.'

* * *

><p>They had set out in the morning, even as the sun only just started peeking from behind the horizon and made steady progress along the road north, apparently all the Shepards save a few (Maribelle among them) were riding with them as well as two score retainers. They halted around midday for rest and a meal and Robin was in the process of trying to rip off a strand of meat that resembled leather in texture when he noticed someone near by, turning he saw a giant hat and, almost as an afterthought, he noticed the woman wearing it.<p>

- 'You are Robin, are you not?'

The hat asked in a polite, if unemotional tone. Robin finally succeeded in ripping the meat off but held off chewing until he answered.

- 'That would be me.'

The woman nodded.

- 'I have been informed that you have entered Prince Chroms service and I thought it prudent for us to make our acquaintance. I am Miriel, a mage in the service of his lordship, the Prince. I am pleased to make you acquaintance.'

She finished with a bow, which Robin returned. Assuming they were finished he turned his attention back to his meal only to find Miriel still there.

- 'Yes?'

- 'I apologize but I have never been in the situation of meeting an amnesiac before and was hoping you might enlighten me regarding the matter.'

Robin scowled at that and shifted his weight to leave.

- 'I don't have time to be a sideshow.'

Mirial seemed puzzled by this for a moment before a look of realization spread across her face.

- 'Ah! I believe a misunderstanding may have occurred. Though I confess the chance to study a case first hand and comparing my findings with the theory is appealing I was thinking more of the possibility of discovering whether somebody has already dealt with such a case as yours. Though rare it is not unheard of for amnesiacs to rediscover themselves.'

Robin paused now and looked at the woman with a raised eyebrow, his scowl shifting to a more neutral expression as he looked away for moment before sighing.

- 'So you might know how to get me my memories back?'

He asked simply. Miriel shifted her spectacles as she replied.

- 'There are numerous variables involved, so much depends on what caused the trauma which caused your condition, the age of the patient, outside stimuli and such. But as a general rule I say that there is no reason as to why you should not regain your memories in time.'

Robin frowned again before sighing slowly.

- 'So what would you like to know?'

The moments until the order to resume the march passed with the woman asking questions and the man answering them to the best of his abilities. As Fredericks voice could be heard bellowing the order to mount up Miriel had fallen silent, the slight humming being the only visible sign of activity. Robin just about decided to break the woman's reverie when she stopped humming, nodded and rose to her feet.

- 'I am afraid to say that the data you have provided leaves too many unknown variables for myself to provide a satisfactory answer.'

- 'I see.'

Robin nodded in what he thought was a nonchalant way, despite himself he had begun hoping that perhaps there would be a positive answer to the question that was his existence. It seems a note of bitterness managed to slip in as Miriel paused before turning to the man fully.

- 'On our return to Ylisstol I may look to the tomes I posses on the matter, perhaps I might find something. As for what to do now…'

She paused here for a moment as if arguing with herself before nodding once as she reached a decision.

- 'Though not a fully credited opinion one scholar suggested that in a case such as your own there is nothing worse than brooding on the matter. Continue making decisions without thought of "was I such a person to do so before?" Such decisiveness might lead to a breakthrough and if not… most philosophers would argue it is better to live ones life in such a manner anyway.'

She finished with a slight smile. Robin sighed before nodding.

- 'They're probably right. Thank you anyway.'

- 'Of course. I only wish I had been of assistance.'

Any further words were stopped by a nearby bellow.

- 'You two! Stop dallying and get mounted!'

Maribelle nearly jumped at that, glancing away to the source of the noise while fixing her spectacles.

- 'It would seem we are holding up the march. Perhaps we shall converse at a later date.'

- 'Aye. Perhaps.'

Robin found himself replying.

* * *

><p>- 'It will take a few days before we reach the border with Ferox so we'll have to stop at the nearest fort but fortunately these northern outposts often have room enough in their walls for patrols to rest.'<p>

- 'Any problems we should expect from the Feroxi?'

Chrom seemed to ponder Robins question before shrugging.

- 'Probably. A Feroxi is quite likely to attempt to provoke a fight… that's just how they are.'

Robin fell silent as he mulled over the newest bit of information he received and Chrom fell into a comfortable silence as he enjoyed the ride, the motion of the horse, the smells and sounds of the countryside. His brow furrowed as he caught a sound that did not seem right. He turned to ask Frederick his opinion but saw it was not necessary, both the knight and Robin were looking around, their expressions suddenly wary.

- 'I'll go ahead and investigate my lord, please alert the rest.'

Frederick offered and rode off the moment Chrom gave his consent. The prince himself turned in the saddle, arm raised and soon after the column stopped, the hubbub of conversations fell silently as Shepard's and their retainers looked around the surrounding woodland, many reaching for their weapons and strapping shields to their arms.

It seemed to be a long while but must have been only a few minutes before Frederick rode back, reporting as soon as he was close enough.

- 'The fort ahead is under attack! It's the Risen!'

Silence fell as the news sunk in and for a moment nobody moved, a moment broken as Robin pulled his helm from the saddle and slid it over his bascinet, fixing the strap in a practiced motion. That simple act seemed to act as a signal and Chrom turned in the saddle.

- 'Prepare for battle! Advance!'

People moved to do as ordered and the column rode ahead and soon stopped again as they came in sight of the fort.

It sat on an artificial hill dominated by a single stone tower. Several men were seen moving behind the rampart, raining missiles on the risen attempting to force their way in. Most of the fighting was going on at the gate, which seemed to be heavily damaged, if not outright pulled from their place in the defences. Chroms first impulse was to charge, to get to the defenders as quickly as possible but paused as he remembered the last time he gave such an order. Leaning in the saddle he thought on the matter when Robins voice interrupted.

- 'I would have a suggestion.'

Chrom turned to the man who seemed to take it as permission to continue.

- 'Take half the men and advance in tight formation on the risen assaulting the gate. Leave a quarter of the best archers for support and/or cover as needed. The rest would be a mobile reserve, ready to move as the situation warrants.'

Chrom turned to Frederick who, despite the frown, nodded.

- 'It is a reasonable approach.'

He said. With that Chroms turned to organize his force, setting everyone to their task, only hesitating at Sumia before deciding to leave her with the reserve. Seeing the look on her face he leaned in.

- 'Keep an eye on Lissa for me.'

That seemed to improve her mood as she smiled as she confirmed. He left Frederick in charge of the reserve, the knight did not seem happy with the decision.

- 'My lord if…'

- 'I need someone sensible and experienced here. You know as well as I that this post is important.'

This seemed to mollify the knight slightly though he still looked far from happy at not being somewhere other than covering his lords flank. At this point the prince was becoming impatient and wanted to advance but was interrupted by Robins raised hand.

- 'If I may suggest the archers and Miriel hold off their attack until the enemy moves at us or we are close enough to charge them.'

Chrom mulled the thought over before issuing the proper orders. With that he took his place in front of the column of men ready to advance, shields at the ready and weapons drawn. Seeing the look on Robins face he sighed and nodded.

- 'What's your suggestion?'

- 'Maintain tight formation at all times. These things don't think of self-preservation and are tough bastards. Stay close to the others and keep hacking the bastards till they stop moving.'

A muttered chorus of acknowledgment came from the men and, after a final glare at Robin as if daring him to offer another suggestion; Chrom lifted Falchion high before sweeping it down.

- 'Advance!'

The group quick marched from the cover of the woods they had assembled in and moved towards the risen attacking the gate. They got within twenty yards when the rearmost creatures turned and, offering a motley collection of hisses and snarls, ran at the new arrivals. Almost immediately several stumbled back, arrows and quarrels sprouting from their bodies while one seemed to spontaneously combust, bright flames bursting to life on its chest and licking upwards. Those Risen that had been pushed back by the attack were shoved forward, several stumbling to the ground by those moving behind them and soon a second volley of arrows knocked into the tangled mob that kept pushing towards their target.

The soldiers shifted their shields forward and moved their weapons to a "at the ready" position as they continued their quick march before, with the sound of a dozen hammers slamming into wood, the Risen drove into the humans. The force of a mass of bodies running into their shields was immense and many a Ylissian would have been knocked back, maybe even off their feet save for those behind ramming their shields into the backs of the men in the front, followed by the men in the third rank slamming their shields into the backs of those in the second rank.

The Risen were strong and fast but lacked discipline, piling into the human formation without rank of formation as a tangled mass of individuals and as such stood no chance of stopping the Ylissians. They staggered back under the force of the shields and as they moved to regain their balance the men struck in a series of attacks that would have left a dozen human opponents on the ground screaming as they died but the risen were not human. Despite the mortal wounds they had received they moved to attack.

Chrom lashed out, catching one neatly in the neck, Falchion sliding through it effortlessly and the head seemed to simply slide off the body. The Risen seemed to pay no attention to the fact and drove its axe down in an overhand blow that felt like a load of bricks when it connected with Chroms shield. The prince gritted his teeth and stabbed the thing in the gut even as Vaike hacked down, severing the arm. Under the combined assault the risen collapsed, the equipment falling to the ground as if the body inside simply vanished replaced by a foul mist.

Chrom punched the next Risen in the face plate with his shield as he stabbed it in the gut, twisted it before pulling it free and hacking it, driving Falchion through the collar bone and into the chest, his opponent collapsing under the attack. Next to him a retainer staggered back and Chrom turned to assist and paused, the Risen was burning, the stench uncomfortably close to that of burning pork but despite the flames consuming it the creature kept pounding at the retainers shield as the man desperately tried to ward of the savage assault. Robin stepped up, his blade sliding through the Risen's gut and Chrom joined in the attack, slicing through the neck. The remains tumbled to the ground in the recognizable sign that the creature ceased to exist, the equipment still burning.

The Ylissians kept pushing forward, though few they suffered casualties, most simply staggering back to the safety of their own ranks though some were not as fortunate, Chrom saw one man pulled from his rank amidst a throng of the Risen, his screams cut mercifully short as the creatures hacked him apart in a frenzy of bloodshed. The sight made the prince grit his teeth in anger, he had not known his name but the man had been in his service and he would not let his death go unavenged.

From the other side the forts defenders had realized help had arrived and pushed forward through the shattered gate and between them the two forces slowly ground down the risen until, finally, they stood over the remains, breathing hard at the exertions of the fight. Behind them a horn sounded and Chrom turned to see Frederick leading a charge against another, smaller group of the Risen that had appeared on the bridge. The armoured column of horsemen shattered through the undisciplined mass, sending many to the ground and many others over the sides into the river below.

- 'Soldiers!'

Chrom found enough breath to below, lifting Falchion high before sweeping it towards the bridge.

- 'Kill them all!'

* * *

><p>A dozen funeral pyres burned, the equipment left over from the risen being what was burning. Technically there was nothing wrong with it but the men made faces at the remains, many making signs to ward off evil and refuse to do anything until the remains were destroyed. Elsewhere others were digging a mass grave for those of the Ylissians who had fallen.<p>

Robin stood observing everything in silence before slowly kneeling and picking up a mask from the ground. It had been shaped to resemble a face, possibly a woman's the mouth wide open as if in an eternal scream. The man scowled and moved as if wanting to throw it away only to stop. He was…

_Standing above a multitude, an army marching in perfect unison with a single purpose…_

- 'Robin?'

Robin turned away to see Lissa standing nearby, a concerned look on her face.

- 'You alright?'

- 'Yes… I must have been thinking about…'

What was he thinking about? It couldn't have been too important in that case. Lissa seemed not to be entirely convinced but nodded anyway.

- 'Chrom is talking to the fort commander, he wants you to come.'

Robin nodded and made to move when he noticed he was still holding the mask. With a frown he tossed it on the nearest pyre before following Lissa. Nodding to those he passed he was soon next to Chrom listening to the forts commander give his report.

- 'Started around noon. Just taxed and cleared a caravan for further journey and they crossed the bridge when these… "things" attacked them. I sent some of my men out and next thing I know the entire forest seems to be swarming with them. Pulled my men back and made a stand.'

He was interrupted by a loud whinny followed by louder curses. Everyone turned to see the source, a Pegasus, its kit mangled and blood smearing its sides, kicked out at a soldier who staggered back before the hooves connected, hurling obscenities at the animal. The officer sighed.

- 'The knight who owned that creature said she'd get help, a few minutes later the Pegasus comes back alone looking like that. It's refused every attempt of ours to get it help.'

Nobody said anything as the thought of what would have to be done if the animal could not be helped when a voice cut in.

- 'Ah, of course it would be startled if you approach it like that.'

Sumia walked up, eyes fixed on the Pegasus.

- 'Pegasi can be even flightier than horses and when their injured doubly so. You need to be calm when you approach it otherwise it will sense your unease.'

As everyone listened she continued walking towards the animal, nearly tripping on the way, Robin was certain he heard her say a vulgar word as she regained her balance. Chrom stepped to Sumia.

- 'You should probably stay back Sumia that creature is…'

His voice trailed off as everyone watched as the Pegasus that had only just been lashing out seemed to calm down before allowing Sumia to grab hold of its bridle and stroke its neck.

- 'Calm down girl, calm down. Let me see where your hurt.'

The Pegasus swished its tail as Sumia moved her hand across its flanks, a hiss escaping her when she saw the wound.

- 'Could someone get me my pack? I have what is needed for this there.'

Chrom gave an order and a retainer ran to do as told.

- 'The girls got a talent with animals.'

Robin stated, something resembling respect in his voice. Chrom nodded before turning back to the forts commander, who likewise seemed to be impressed with the way the girl handled the animal.

- 'We need to regroup and deal with our wounded so we shall be staying the night here.'

The officer nodded his confirmation before going to deal with the problems that were left over from the attack. Chrom sighed and turned to Robin.

- 'As for you from now on I don't want you saying, "I have a suggestion" or the like. You obviously have a head for tactics and are not shy about sharing so I'm taking you into my staff as a tactician and I expect your opinion and help in keeping things organised, understood?'

Robin nodded even as he asked.

- 'Do I get a pay rise?'

Lissa snorted, hands going up to conceal the grin that appeared on her face. Chrom also fought a smirk as he replied.

- 'Yes you damned mercenary, you get a pay rise. Now help myself and Frederick get things organized, we still have a way to go before we reach Ferox.'


	5. Chapter 5

It was difficult to say when exactly but at some point Robin noted that it had grown noticeably cooler. The landscape had also changed from the rich browns and vibrant greens to more subdued hues. When the man commented on the matter Chrom nodded.

'Ferox is noticeably cooler than Ylisse year round, less forgiving. Some say that at the far north of the country you can actually find snow throughout the entire year.'

Robin nodded and from there the conversation moved to the weather in general as the amnesiac was reminded of what sort of climate he could expect in the various lands of the known world.

'It can get really hot and humid in the Ylisse during the summer, makes me really glad that we have a summer castle in the mountains where we can spend the worst of it.'

Lissa commented with a wistful sigh. Robin smiled and was about to comment when the sound of hoof beats sounded ahead and everybody looked to see who it was, hands instinctively moving to their arms and there was a noticeable relaxation at the realization it was Sully. The cavalier pulled up near Chrom and reported.

'We're almost at the border!'

Chrom nodded at the news and gave an order, one of the retainers pulling the leather cover from the end of his lance, unfurling the blue and silver banner of the Exalts family. Robin looked mildly surprised as he asked.

'The border? I take it there is some sort of landmark that makes it obvious?'

Several eyebrows were raised as the man became the focus of questioning stares before Sully slapped her forehead.

'Right! Amnesia!'

The statement released a collective sigh of understanding and it was Chrom who explained.

'Yes there is a landmark of sorts, a wall.'

'Some say it stretches from one end of the continent to the other!'

Lissa added. Robin's eyes opened wide.

'Truly? How would they even build such a thing?'

'Apparently, yes and I'm afraid I'm no expert on the matter.'

Chrom answered with a shrug before Lissa joined in.

'Didn't Sumia give you that history scroll? I'm sure it's in there.'

'I haven't managed to read much of it as of yet.'

Robin answered even as he stood in his stirrups, looking ahead vefore sitting down and turning to Chrom.

'Would it be alright if I went ahead?'

The prince couldn't help a chuckle as, at that moment, Robin's battle hardened face resembled that of a child waiting for his nameday gift.

'Sully, if you could escort our friend here?'

'Sure thing. Come along than.'

With that the two left the main column and trotted off ahead. Even as the royals laughed good-naturedly at the surprising display Frederick scowled as he muttered.

'He at least plays the fool convincingly enough.'

Not as silently as he had planned as Lissa turned to him.

'Oh lay off him Frederick! There has to be a limit to your paranoia.'

The knights face took an almost hurt look for the briefest of moments before shifting to his usual expression.

'I am merely maintaining guard with an unknown person who has proven to be dangerous.'

'And we appreciate it.'

Chrom interrupted, throwing a silent look towards Lissa, warning her not to argue further.

'But I have decided to trust the man and he has given an oath. I do not expect you to befriend the man but please be courteous.'

Frederick sighed but nodded.

'Yes my lord.'

* * *

><p>The wall was impressive and though there were places, too many in his opinion, where the woods grew close to the wall itself the fortifications were obviously regularly maintained and even at a distance robin could see soldiers patrolling it. As it grew closer Robin could see increasing problems with the fortifications, the lack of overlapping kill zones for example, too say nothing about how maintaining and manning such a fortress must be a noticeable strain on any countries budget but the overall impression was, nonetheless, impressive.<p>

'You should close your jaw.'

Robin turned to Sully with a raised eyebrow, the girl had a good humoured, if somewhat cheeky, grin on her face as she continued.

'So you're a fan of matters military eh?'

Robin shrugged.

'It would seem so. I just kind of can't help but look at such things, find good points and bad and when seeing something particularly impressive I suppose I feel… "Happy" for want of a better word.'

Sully nodded, the grin disappearing.

'I know the feeling.'

She turned in the saddle and waved at the column while Robin turned his attention back to the fortifications before him. Before long they rejoined the column and covered the ground to the gate quickly, the intensified movement on the walls not escaping their notice. Once they were within fifty yards of the gatehouse the herald rode forward before pulling up and, with lungs well practiced in the art, bellowed.

'An envoy from her grace, the Exalt Emmeryn of Ylisse, descendent of the Hero King of old and the first Exalt to the Khans of Regna Ferox!'

For a moment nothing seemed to happen before, with an audible clang, a postern in the gate opened and a fully armoured man at arms stepped through, further soldiers visible behind him before the door closed again. The man approached the herald and, scowl in place looked over the Ylissian column.

'So, which one of you is the envoy?'

'That would be me.'

Chrom rode up; reining in not far from the man at arms who looked him from head to toe, scowl still in place.

'And you are?

'Prince Chrom of Ylisse, descendent of the hero king and the first exalt.'

The Feroxi's scowl vanished for a moment replaced by surprise before reaffirming itself on his face.

''You have proof?'

The herald extended his hand with a scroll but the man shook his head.

'Writing and seals can be forged, but apparently the Exalts bloodline bears marks that cannot be forged.'

Robin raised an eyebrow at this, even more so at the angry murmur rising from the Ylissians around him. Frederick kicked his mount forward and glared at the Feroxi but Chrom lifted his hand and demanded silence.

'Frederick, help me with my armour.'

The knight, frown still in place, dismounted after his lord and helped the man, exposing his right shoulder. The Feroxi officer's eyes opened wide and he nearly doubled over in his bow.

'Forgive me your lordship.'

'I trust there is a good reason for the demand?'

The Feroxi nodded before bellowing an order to open the gates.

'Aye, your lordship. We've been constantly harassed by raiders from the south, some claiming to be Ylissian envoys and just recently there has been talk of "things" causing mayhem in the countryside.'

'Risen.'

Chrom nearly spat while being helped back into his armour. The Feroxi shrugged.

'If that's what you call "blasted man shaped monsters that won't die until you hack them into several pieces and than turn to a mist leaving behind foul smelling gear" than yes, Risen.'

He paused as he watched the gates fully open before turning to the prince with another bow.

'I once again apologize though may I say it is better for you that I happened to be on duty. The officer usually responsible has recently taken to shooting before asking questions.'

'I see.'

Chrom replied, now fully back in his armour.

'Can you provide an escort, just in case we encounter another overzealous officer?'

'Of course.'

The officer nodded and turned to run through the gates, closely followed by the Ylissians.

* * *

><p>'I confess, from what you have been telling me about Ferox I was expecting their capital to be more austere.'<p>

Robin said as he looked around the hall they were standing in, his comment drawing several incredulous stares.

'In what way is this not "austere"?'

Lissa snorted, waving her arms around indicating the room. Robin remained unimpressed.

'There is way too much luxury here for it to be called so.'

He sniffed while looking down his nose at the surroundings. Before Lissa could argue Robin turned to Chrom.

'Is it normal for this "Khan" of theirs to keep foreign dignitaries waiting?'

The prince shrugged as he answered.

'East Khan, and yes, if you visit Ferox you're bound to wait as those on duty go to drag whatever dignitary from the training ground. These people would much rather be bashing skulls than talking.'

'Charming.'

Robin grinned as he looked around the hall again.

'So I take this "East Khan" is going to be some immense barrel chested brute with biceps the width of my waist?'

Several grins appeared from the Ylissians at this with Lissa nearly jumping as she turned to Chrom.

'Oh please can I tell him, please!'

'Tell me what?'

Robin asked as he turned to the royal siblings, eyebrow raised.

'If it is all the same with you I think I might tell him.'

All eyes turned to the new voice, the woman striding past the sentry who, somewhat late, banged the butt of his great axe on the floor before declaring.

'Her grace, the Khan of East Ferox, Flavia!'

Heads were bowed in greeting as Flavia strode to Chrom, pausing briefly before Robin.

'I hope you're not overly disappointed that my biceps aren't the width of your hips.'

The man opted not to reply and fortunately the khan did not seem to expect it as she strode up to Chrom before, grin on face, she grasped him by the shoulders and kissed his cheeks before repeating the procedure with Lissa.

'It is good to see you again cousins!'

As the khan and royal siblings exchanged pleasantries Robin leaned in to Frederick and whispered.

'Cousins?'

The knight nodded as he explained.

'His grace, the late Exalt, needed to secure his northern border and so married the daughter of the than ruling khan, the girl also happened to be the cousin of her grace Flavia's father hence the relation.'

'Logical.'

Robin nodded as he took to observing the three as they exchanged pleasantries, now that it was mentioned he did note certain similarities in build and face.

'So I take it military assistance is a given seeing as they are related?'

Frederick sighed.

'If it only it were that easy.'

Before Robin could ask for clarification he noticed the tone between the cousins had changed and so he shifted his attention back to them.

'Right than, now that the pleasantries are done how about I guess what it is that brought you to the grim north. It's you're trouble with Plegia, isn't it?'

Chrom nodded.

'Aye, that is precisely it.'

'Can't say I'm surprised; the bastards have been very active as of late. If anything I'm surprised it took this long for Emmeryn to send a delegation.'

Flavia stated as she walked to one of the halls walls, dominated by a massive map of the world.

'So we can count on your aid?'

'Of course.'

The khan answered Chroms question before stopping in front of the map.

'I do have problems of my own, of course. My sources say that Ylisse is also having a "risen" problem and a number of the clans are too busy dealing with them to march south. Additionally as you can see.'

The woman drew an imagined line on the map as she spoke.

'The territory under my administration does not give you the possibility of hitting Plegia from the north, for that you'd need the West Khans support. '

Chrom frowned as he looked at the map.

'So we would have to assist you in beating Basilio into submission?'

Flavia grinned a predatory grin.

'That would probably be best for you, aye.'

Robin had grown increasingly confused by the conversation and finally leant in towards Frederick again.

'Could you explain?'

Frederick sighed but was soon giving the amnesiac a short explanation.

'Ferox is co-ruled by two khans. However every year the chosen champions of the khans fight and the winning champion transfers the seniority of leadership to their master who is essentially in charge of foreign policy for a year.'

Robin scowled at the notion, he thought it a very ineffective method of establishing leadership.

'I take it that this khan is not the senior this year.'

'Indeed not.'

Robin frowned.

'So why are we not negotiating with the one who is?'

Frederick gave the man a look before answering.

'Bypass a relative? No, something like that would not be acceptable.'

Robin shrugged but remained silent and shifted his attention back to the negotiations, if they could be called that.

'So what do you say Chrom? You man enough to duke it out in the arena?'

Flavia asked grinning broadly while slamming a hand into his shoulder. A grin spread across the prince's face.

'Naturally. Any rules to know?'

'If someone yields don't kill them. Apart from that anything goes.'

Flavia answered with a shrug. Chrom nodded.

'What about Basilio? What sort of person has he got as his champion?'

'Baldy has been using the same guy for a few years now, some heathen named prick from the far west of Valm, good with a sword though and has gained leadership for the bald oaf.'

She paused for a moment, resting a hand on her chin as she remembered something.

'Though my spies have been saying he might have opted for a different champion this year which would be a pain as they have not been able to get anything more than that. There usually quite good at it so perhaps it's just talk.'

'Doesn't matter anyway, there isn't anyone better than my bro in swordsmanship.'

Lissa declared, Flavia laughing loudly at the declaration.

'That sounded almost like a challenge! What do you say Chrom, up for some sparring?'

'Always.'

* * *

><p>Despite himself Robin found he was impressed with the arena, it's size and the effort that obviously went into it. The Feroxi themselves he was less impressed with as he was with the notion of having their leader nominated via combat by proxy. Therefore he was more than happy to avoid their company and instead accompany Chrom down to the arena floor where, with Chrom already in armour, double checkthe straps were done properly alongside Frederick before checking the arena floor itself.<p>

A mosaic of sorts, the man deciding it was a sun that was being presented. It seemed an odd choice of flooring to Robin, somewhere in the back of his mind he recalled arenas being more a matter of sand than pictures made of stone, though when he tried to concentrate on the thought pain flared through his head and he gave up on making some sense of the seemingly random memory.

He lifted his head at the sound of doors opening and followed the movement of the Feroxi elders as they re-entered the arena after the previous sanctifying of the ground before the event before dragging off an ox to judge whether the auspices were appropriate for the important day or some other such thing, the gore staining their robes a testimony to the thoroughness of their action.

'The gods and spirits of our forefathers have spoken, today we shall have a new khan of all Ferox!'

The statement was met with a roar of approval from the gathered Feroxi.

'Good, I was getting fed up with waiting.'

Robin turned to look at Chrom and nodded his agreement. Movement was seen from the opposite side of the arena as the massive frame of Basilio, pointed out beforehand to Robin and named as the Khan of west Ferox, marched in with his champion, the sight of which caused Chrom to hiss in surprise.

'If it isn't our mysterious friend, Marth.'

Despite the distance there was little doubt that it was indeed the stranger that had assisted the royal siblings during their first encounter with the risen.

'Do you think that's the west khans champion?'

He asked, moments later it was answered as Marth entered the arena before stopping midway.

'Looks like it.'

Chrom replied before taking a deep breath.

'Wish us luck.'

He said with a grin before moving forward, he did not get far as Robin rested a hand on his shoulder.

'I've noticed you have a strong preference to attacking with your sword, don't forget you can use your shield for that as well.'

Chrom nodded to Robin's words even as he continued.

'Also you're bigger and physically stronger than "Marth" there, don't forget to use that to your advantage.'

He finished, removing the hand, feeling slightly embarrassed about his giving obvious advice. Chrom however simply nodded before walking towards the centre of the arena.

* * *

><p>Chrom finished a short prayer before cursing the bravado that made him decide to do the fighting himself. He had every confidence in his martial ability true but he also knew how much could go wrong. So, as the elder droned on to complete the ritual before the fight he busied himself with observing his opponent.<p>

Marth stood in silence, seemingly as busy observing Chrom as he was him. The stance was practiced, comfortable. The type that betrayed someone well versed in martial abilities, easy on the legs but one from which it would be easy to go into a different stance, ready for the fight.

The elder finished and quickly left the arena even as both champions shifted their stance and drew their blades in an almost simultaneous motion. Chrom's eyes widened slightly before narrowing, his opponents weapon seemed like an exact replica of Falchion! For a moment he wondered what purpose someone would have in making something like that before pushing the thought aside as he concentrated on the fight.

A swift movement of his feet to shift his stance before a short, fast jab at Marths eyes. Unsurprisingly the youth moved back and Chrom withdrew his arm even as he moved his feet to follow the feint with the proper blow. Here he was somewhat surprised to find the jab at his opponent's gut was deflected with casual ease and the two moved, shifting their centre of balance ready for the next attack, it was Marth that did so sooner and Chrom found himself back-pedalling under a series of short, sharp attacks that he always seemed to be just in time to deflect and shortly he realized he knew the pattern.

When the next attack came Chrom deftly caught Marth's blade with his own and, with a quick movement of his wrists, locked their blades, pushing the youths down and opening him for a blow from the shield. Marth, however, was fast. The youth managed to unlock the blades and threw himself aside so that the shield barely knocked his shoulder, staggering him but none the worse, his sword going up deterring Chrom from following up the attack with another.

The two regained their balance and stood facing each other in a guarded stance and despite the circumstances Chrom found himself thinking about the sword mimicking his and the fighting style resembling his own, a question escaping him without conscious thought.

'Who taught you how to fight?'

For a moment that seemed to drag on neither spoke nor moved, seemingly ignorant of their location and the baying crowds demanding the fight resume. Just as the prince had given up on hearing an answer Marth tilted his head.

'My father.'

The words were barely out of the youths mouth before he immediately launched another series of attacks.

* * *

><p>'I thought so before but now I'm certain, Chrom has definitely improved since I last saw him.'<p>

Flavia leaned in to Lissa as she made her observation, the princess eagerly agreeing.

'You would not believe how many training dummies he goes through.'

Flavia laughed at that making Sumia turn to the two.

'Aren't you worried about the captain?'

'Chrom can manage.'

Lissa dismissed the notion with a shrug, Flavia nodding her agreement.

'Precisely. Besides only one in seven combatants actually die in the arena.'

Lissa started to nod before the meaning of the words sunk in and she turned to Flavia.

'Wait, what?'

As Flavia raised her hands in an attempt to placate the worried looking princess and Pegasus knight Frederick observed the fight.

'Has anyone else noticed?'

He suddenly asked no one in particular, it was Sully that responded.

'Yeah. Marth there is fighting much like Chrom.'

She nodded before pointing at the fighters.

'There! You saw that! It was like he was mimicking Chrom.'

She stated, earning a series of nods and muttering agreements.

'She.'

'Excuse me?'

Sully and a few of the others turned to the direction of the words, eyebrows raised. Robin shrugged.

'"She". Marth is a girl.'

He stated receiving a number of odd looks. The silence dragged on for a moment before he muttered.

'Well she is.'

'He's going to finish it.'

All eyes turned back to Frederick who had fallen silent, eyes glued to the fight and everyone followed his example.

* * *

><p>The two put some distance between themselves again observing their opponent, Chrom noting that Marth's chest was barely moving. All that fighting and the brat still wasn't short on breath! Using the short pause he considered his options and, almost unbidden, Robins words came to mind, Chrom sighed and decided perhaps he should change his strategy a bit.<p>

When Marth attacked Chrom moved into it, pushing the Falchion look-a-like to the side before slamming his helmeted head into Marths masked face.

The contact was met with a roar of approval from the stands and Marth staggered back, a hand instinctively moving upwards even as Chrom followed and delivered another blow, the edge of his shield connecting with Marths helmet and sending the youth to the ground. Before he could get his wits back Chrom drove a foot into the youths chest, driving him into the floor while resting Falchion on Marths neck.

'Yield.'

The prince demanded. To Chrom it seemed to take a long time but it couldn't have been more than half a moment before Marth lifted his hands up while croaking.

'Yield! I yield!'

Satisfied Chrom removed his foot from his opponent's chest and Falchion from his neck and slowly he realized just how loud it was. Everywhere the people in the stands were roaring their approval or displeasure and numerous hands were raised in salute and Chrom found himself thinking that such applause was quite pleasing.

Sheathing Falchion he turned to see Marth had already regained his feet and was making his exit but before Chrom could decide whether to pursue he felt something slam into his back and, on turning, saw Vaike's grinning face.

'Nice! I see you've learned a thing or two from ol'teach.'

Before he could reply Lissa jumped at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and squeezed till he thought his neck might break.

'Nicely handled.'

Flavia said as she slapped a hand into his shoulder.

'Let's just grab the bald oaf and we'll go hammer out what we want him to do.'

* * *

><p>Once she decided she had found a spot where none would find her without her noticing them beforehand Lucina removed the helmet with a hiss as the pain flared up again. Gingerly touching the parts of her head that hurt the most she cursed herself for not being able to resist the temptation of fighting her father. She knew that so much could have gone wrong, he could have killed her or, even worse she could have killed him! She knew all this and yet she couldn't stop the joy she felt at having a proper fight with the man who would be her father.<p>

Oh they had sparred in her timeline, if one felt you could call a man teaching a child the basics of duelling sparring that is. It had felt good, even if he did not know the relation between them.

With a sigh she put the helmet back in its place and turned to leave, she had indulged herself enough but now she would find someone to look at her injuries and once that was done she would return to the reason of her presence in this time.

She would challenge fate.

* * *

><p>Robin was in a foul mood. He had assumed, as others did, that the purpose of this march north was to establish the plan of the two countries attacking Plegia to punish it for it's piracy. Instead he found out it was an attempt into frightening the country into ceasing the unofficial hostilities. The man could not himself from snorting at the thought, if Plegia had been concerned about fighting both countries at once it wouldn't have allowed its population to pillage both countries at the same time. Therefore, he summarized, this whole endeavour was a waste of time and he would no doubt be destined to spend the next years chasing pirates if he were to remain in Ylissian service, not exactly a fruitful career option. Perhaps he should leave the country? Maybe even to Plegia? It definitely did not seem like he would have to deal with a ruling family that crippled their military over there and raiding, the knowledge somehow was clear in his head, could be an excellent, if short lived, source of wealth.<p>

Even as the thought entered his mind he brushed it away, he had given an oath and it still held him and there was some level of debt he felt to the Ylissian royals for not only accepting him into their service but giving him a position of authority in it. No matter where he enlisted elsewhere he sincerely doubted he would make such a sudden rise.

'That is a serious expression you bear friend.'

Robin turned to see who had addressed him, Virion looked back with a friendly smile as he pulled in the reins to walk beside the amnesiac. Robin shrugged.

'I have serious thoughts.'

Virion nodded as if agreeing.

'I know the burden. We do, after all, live in rather serious times. One might risk saying that that is all the more reason to occasionally think less serious thoughts such as about the lovely maidens that seem so common in this land?'

Robin gave a short bark of a laugh.

'I would say there is a time and a place for everything and with my position my time is mostly concerned with the fact that there is an army at the borders and a lack of will to deal with it. Woman can wait for a later period.'

'So you say.'

Virion nodded as he spoke.

'And yet I could not help but notice that you seem to pay a fair bit of attention to this "Marth", is it the mystery she shrouds herself in? Or is it the lady of war image that has you so enthralled?'

Robin snorted.

'Marth is…'

He trailed off slowly as his mind registered something odd about what the man next to him had said and when he realized what it was he turned in the saddle to fully face Virion.

'You've noticed Marth is a girl as well?'

Virion snorted and took on an insulted face.

'Good sir I am Virion! Archest of archers and gifted with a keen mind and sharp eyes! I shall confess I had not thought to pay the lady much attention at first but once I overheard you claim her to be a maiden I thought to observe and must agree with you. A girl may dress like a man and speak like one but the hips will never lie. Much like the case of our fair Sully.'

Robin looked at Virion for a moment in silence before barking out a laugh.

- 'Sully does have a fair set of hips it must be said.'

He agreed with a grin. Somewhere up ahead Sully suddenly felt the urge to punch someone.

* * *

><p>Maribelle could not help a sigh; it always seemed to be the way. No sooner is she called off to take care of some family business than the Shepards go off on some task or another. She did not mind doing work for her father, if anything she greatly appreciated the man treating her as someone he could trust with family affairs but still she had joined the Shepards to be able to spend more time with Lissa and perhaps…<p>

She shook her head as she felt the colour rising in her face before sighing again over the silly idea that had come unbidden. Still, she thought, it would be nice if she could actually be present the next time they ride out and not hear of it some days after the fact.

'Are you unwell milady? Tired?'

She looked up to see one of her escort, a soldier in the service of her father, looking at her with a concerned look making her wonder just how loudly had she sighed.

'No. I'm all right.'

She answered, straightening her back. The man at arms did not seem convinced as he replied.

'There will be a town in a mile or so…'

He did not finish the thought as movement ahead drew his attention, the man standing in the stirrups to get a better look. Curious Maribelle followed his gaze to see a long column of wagons and riders approaching from the opposite direction. She couldn't help but frown, the wagons would no doubt try to hog the road they were travelling on and though technically she could use her status to force them off and wait while she moved past she did not like to abuse her authority.

The man at arms, however, was thinking of other matters and as he sat down he turned and barked an order, the remaining retainers pulling on helmets and loading crossbows, the action making Maribelle look again, she audibly hissed in surprise.

The riders were armed and armoured in Plegian fashion while marching next to the wagons and bound to them as well as to one another, came a long column of men and a few women. The riders did not slow down but had obviously seen the Ylissians as they likewise pulled out weapons and formed up into something resembling a formation.

Pulling at the reins Maribelle came to a stop in the middle of the road, her retainers forming up around her, before shouting towards the Plegians.

'Who are you and what are you doing with these people?'

The Plegian column slowed to a halt and for a moment no answer came. Just as Maribelle readied to repeat her question one of the Plegians rode forward.

'Get out of my way.'

'Answer her ladyship when she asks a question!'

The man at arms bellowed. The Plegain scowled but before he could say or do anything a voice was heard.

'Milady! Save us!'

One of the men near the front of the long line of captives pulled at his bonds in an attempt to get closer to the armed Ylissians.

'We are merchants from Ylisse! These men attacked us as we were making our way back from Ferox! Please…'

A Plegian rode up and struck the man with his whips, sending him to the ground, blood flowing from the wound on his head. The Plegain who had been speaking turned back to the Ylissians.

'These men have not paid the taxes due to my master for usage of his roads.'

Though Maribelle had not moved during the exchange her mind was working, reminding herself where the borders were and who owned what land.

'You have no authority here Plegian, release these men!'

The Plegain glared at the noblewoman before spitting.

'Get out of my way.'

Maribelle stayed still, returning the mans glare.

'Get out of my way!'

He snarled, hand going to the sword at his side.

Later on nobody would be able to say which side struck first.

* * *

><p>'Well this does not look good.'<p>

Lissa summarised it nicely. After days on the road they had been glad to see the walls of Yllistol though the journey through the city was somewhat odd, the hustle and bustle Robin had seen before was almost gone replaced with a sense of unease, made all the more potent by the fact that, if anything, the city was more crowded than before. Asking the passed people yielded nothing of value save numerous and often contradicting stories about dark things happening on the borders, within the forests of Ylisse or within the families of the nobility. When they rode through the gates of the castle and saw the courtyard a hive of activity with armed men moving around readying themselves for the march they could now venture an educated guess.

'Do you think Plegia has actually invaded?'

The princess asked no one in particular, Chrom, spying Phila approaching the group, answered.

'We shall soon know.'

'My lord, it is good that you are back. Her grace would like to see you quickly.'

Chrom nodded before turning to the Shepards.

'Get to the barracks but don't get too comfortable. Robin you stay with me.'

Phila did not say anything but the look on her face spoke amply about her feelings about the mans presence. They made good time and soon were in a small chamber, a tired looking Emmeryn greeting her siblings with a smile. An elder noble, all but dressed for war was also present, a look of relief appearing briefly at the sight of Chrom before shifting to one of confusion as he shifted his gaze to Robin.

'Chrom, Lissa. I'm glad you are back. What news from Ferox?'

'Flavia is now Khan of all Ferox and agreed to make it clear to Plegia that hostility against us is hostility against them.'

Emmeryn sighed as she nodded while the noble turned to the Exalt.

'There we have it! Call the banners, your grace! Within a fortnight we can avenge this outrage tenfold and put an end to these upstarts ravaging our lands!'

'I will not go to war, lord Themis.'

Themis' face went red but before he could say anything Chrom interrupted.

'What is going on Emm? What's happened while we were gone?'

Emmeryn sighed heavily before answering.

'Lady Maribelle Themis has been kidnapped by a Plegian force.'

Lissa gasped, hands going to her face. She looked ready to collapse but Frederick gripped her tightly and guided her to a chair that Robin had pulled out. Chrom meanwhile stood in stunned silence for a moment.

'But how? Why and when?'

'A few days ago. My men came with reports that a town had been raided and the men responsible were making for Plegia. I gathered what men I had and rode to catch them before they did.'

Lord Themis sighed heavily as he sat down as well, as if the anger that had vanished was all that had kept him on his feet.

'My daughter was riding back to Ylisstol, she had a fair escort with her but… we found few survivors. The had been attacked by a large force of Plegians, they thought Maribelle had been taken alive and we did not find her among the… the dead so we continued our pursuit, tore apart their rear guard but they reached Plegia.'

He paused here and cast a glance at the Exalt before, sighing heavily, he continued.

'Still chased the whoresons but in their own territory they began receiving reinforcements and, god forgive me, I agreed with my men and withdrew when the darkies began to encircle us.'

'Maribelle isn't… she isn't…'

Lissa tried to speak but ended up choking before she could get far. Emmeryn gestured to a parchment that Phila picked up and presented to the Exalt who passed it to Chrom. Emmeryn spoke even as Chrom read the message.

'That was delivered yesterday, the words are rather clear.'

'The the Exalt of Ylisse, etcetera, from the most illustrious and noble master and king of all Plegia, etcetera, Gangrel, fifth of this name, greetings.'

Chrom read out loud, his eyes narrowing as he did.

'Transgression into Plegia… murder of my subjects… reparations!'

He finished with a snarl, lifting his head up with a growl even as Robin took the parchment from him.

'What is this drivel?'

'Seems your neighbours wish you to pay for Mari… Miss Themis' return as well as blood money for those of their men your lordship, the Duke, killed.'

Robin summarised, after scanning the contents of the parchment.

'I must say these Plegians are rather bold as well as impolite.'

'I'm sorry sir but who are you?'

Lord Themis asked, looking at Robin with a raised eyebrow. Before Robin could answer Chrom stepped in.

'This is Sir Robin, he is one of my tactical advisors.'

Lord Themis seemed to want to say something more but shook his head and turned to Emmeryn.

'I have restrained my urge to put Plegia to fire and sword as you wished but what will you do about this outrage?'

Emmeryn, who had been sitting with a pensive look on her face turned to face the duke.

'Lord Gangrel wishes to meet me and I shall oblige.'

What she wanted to say after that vanished under the uproar that was heard as everyone bar Robin spoke at once. For a moment Emmeryn sat in silence before rising to her feet and cutting through the noise in a commanding tone.

'I have decided!'

The noise faded and she continued in a calmer tone.

'I will negotiate and try to get your daughter back your lordship, you have my word on it.'

Lord Themis did not seem completely convinced but nodded his agreement. Chrom, frowning heavily, spoke up.

'At least allow me to accompany you Emm, I won't hear any disagreement about the matter.'

'I'm coming as well!'

Lissa added. Emmeryn looked from one of her siblings to the other before sighing and nodding with a smile. Robin looked at the proceedings in silence before feeling a slight tug at his person. Looking down he saw Lissa gripping his arm.

'You're coming as well right? In case things go wrong and we need a plan to save Maribelle.'

He wanted to say that whether he could help Maribelle depended on too many variables for him to be able to say anything with certainty but at the sight of the princess looking up to him as she was he found he could do nothing other than sigh.

- 'Of course I am.'

* * *

><p><strong>So if you've read the above you'll have noticed that I made some (big?) changes.<strong>

**I will not describe every skirmish from the game as I think it isn't necessary for the plot. On the other hand I tend to embellish those that I do so it will probably even out.**

**The other is more my take on answering a question that bothered me, why is Ferox so willing to assist Ylisse and why didn't Chrom go ask Basilio for help seeing as he was the one with the authority to make the decision? In olden times most alliances were sealed with marital ties between the families signing the agreement so I opted to make Flavia and Chrom cousins, of sorts, therefore giving a reason for the above and removing a plot hole (?).**

**If you read it feel free to write what you think, words of praise and constructive criticism are always welcome.**


	6. Chapter 6

'I don't like it.'

'And you have made the fact well clear to us.'

Chrom sighed at the amnesiacs complaint, Robin seeming not to notice the tone as he continued.

'Whoever heard of agreeing to meet representatives of a hostile power and allowing them to choose the place? It's madness, utter madness.'

Chrom rolled his eyes as he had been listening to the man complain about the situation for a while now.

'Mark my words, we arrive and we'll be attacked by an army that has used the strategic advantage we've gifted them to encircle us.'

It was Sully that could no longer stand it and interrupted.

'Stop being such a wuss! How can you even know that will happen?'

Robin turned in the saddle to look at Sully directly.

'Because anyone who is ruthless enough to want victory in as short a time as possible would not let up a chance to take the enemies royal family captive when the opportunity presents itself.'

Robins words came out with such frankness, in such a matter of fact tone and with such finality that nobody saw the sense in arguing with him and an uncomfortable silence fell on the group. After a few moments it was Robin who broke it.

'I'm glad your duke Themis and lady Phila had the good sense to hammer out a plan in case and that you were sensible enough to leave that boy behind.'

'Ricken? Yes, he's still a bit too young.'

Chrom nodded in agreement. Robin however shook his head.

'Young? Hardly. You will find plenty his age who have already been in combat. No the problem with the boy is that he wants to be a hero and heroes tend to get themselves and their allies killed.'

The silence that fell this time was just as heavy as the previous, but was broken quickly enough by Sully stating.

'I never thought I'd see the day where we meet someone who makes Frederick look cheerful.'

That got a laugh from most everyone, Frederick included.

* * *

><p>'Oh and her luminescence actually came!'<p>

There was no need for anyone to confirm it for Robin, the man who had just spoken was no doubt the king of Plegia, Gangrel "The Mad". He nearly pranced around the outcrop he stood on, surrounded by what had to be officials and bodyguards. After a cursory glance in his direction Robin shifted his attention to the area. A winding mountain pass with many caves and valleys, all of which could serve to hide a number of armed men and as the Plegians had chosen the location they would have had ample time to do so. Grinding his teeth at the poor situation he gripped the lance tightly as he turned his helmed head to the smaller cavalcade consisting of the Ylissian royals Frederick, Stahl and Sully as the Exalt Emmeryn spoke.

'As you requested, your Grace. Shall we now discuss why?'

'Oh yes! Yes we shall! And you will find there is much to be talked about.'

Gangrel cackled as he came to a halt.

'Shall I tell you? Or should someone else? Aversa! Why don't you explain to the infidel what and how?'

The called on woman tilted her head to the king and turned to the Yllisians, her voice carrying over the ground well.

'One of our patrols encountered a force of Yllisians within our borders, when challenged they attacked. The righteous, naturally, triumphed and as we had taken prisoners we sent a delegation to discuss their return only for them to come under attack as well! Fleeing they were pursued well into Plegia itself before your vassals withdrew.'

'You lying hag!'

Chrom snarled, hand instinctively moving to his sword. As Aversa pursed her lips into a thin line Gangrel cackled.

'What a temper! Please control your mad dog, Exalt, lest you wish for another incident!'

'Chrom.'

The prince, still scowling, let his hand drop from the hilt at his sisters reproach, she than turned back to the Plegians.

'Your version differs somewhat from how we have been informed. But may we ask for evidence that the Lady Themis is safe before we discuss the issue further?'

Still grinning Gangrel turned to his attendants.

'Who?'

'The prisoner, master. The one taken recently?'

One of them spoke up, clarifying as he saw the look of confusion of his kings face. Gangrel nodded enthusiastically as if remembering.

'Ah yes! The noisy brat! Yes, bring her out to the open, let her exaltness see the transgressor.'

Perhaps unsurprisingly Maribelle was first heard and only later seen, all eyes shifting to the scene as two burly men half dragged, half lead the noblewoman with pained looks on their faces all the while as Maribelle hurled abuse at them, if Robin could hear individual words he would have been impressed by how eloquent the abuse was. Lissa however was not impressed as she primarily noticed the simple fact that her friend looked as if she had not escaped abuse herself.

'Maribelle!'

She chocked, Maribelle pausing her tirade about the Plegians ancestry at the sound, her eyes opening wide as she saw who spoke.

'Lissa?'

The sound of Gangrel's laugh sounded again.

'And there we have the guilty party herself! What with the amount of harm she has caused my land it would be only fitting for us to punish her, severely. And if she were also to confess to being a spy? Well one can only imagine how much that would damage our already strained relations.'

'You lying sack of…'

Emmeryn interrupted her brother, resting a hand on his shoulder as she spoke.

'Surely there is no need for hostages, king Gangrel. What is it that you would ask of us?'

Gangrel stopped pacing, turning to the Ylissians with a suddenly serious expression on his face.

'Oh, I am glad we got to this part. I want the Fire Emblem. Always have and yet year after year my birthday comes and goes and I receive no such gift from Ylisse. Give the emblem to me and we shall agree that part of the debt is cleared.'

The declaration was met with a collective hiss of the Yllisians, and a raised eyebrow from Robin as he wondered what the fuss was about. Emmeryn shook her head slowly.

'The emblem is Ylisse's crown treasure and serves no other purpose than the salvation of mankind should the need arise, why would you desire it?'

'Desire? The only desire that every noble hearted Plegian has, the complete and utter extermination of the Yllisian race!'

He cackled even before he finished the answer, the surrounding Plegains joining their king in his merriment for the first time even as the Yllisians recoiled at the declaration. Robin, meanwhile, was scanning the surrounding area, looking for any hints at where the enemy may have readied their trap as well as looking for his own. When he saw something that he had not planned for, however, he silently cursed and turned back the cavaliers surrounding him.

'Prepare to advance. Bugler, you know what to do.'

There was a muttered chorus of confirmation even as Maribelles voice was heard.

'You're grace, you mustn't! I'd rather die than serve…'

She got no further as one of the Plegians holding her shifted his grip so as to dig his fingers into a nerve cluster, silencing the girl and forcing her to her knees. Causing a fresh wave of cries from the Yllisians.

'Maribelle!'

'Gangrel! Cease this at once!'

The king frowned and rolled his shoulders before turning to the assembled lords, speaking as he waved a dismissive hand at the Ylissians.

'I tire of this. Kill them all.'

There was a chorus of confirmations before the assembled lords moved to do as ordered and in the next second much happened.

The woman referred to as Aversa turned and signalled to the soldiers guarding Maribelle. As one kept a hold on the noble the other drew a curved bladed dagger and, grabbing a fistful of hair, yanked her head up to expose her neck. Robin lifted his lance, kicked back his spurs and bellowed the others to follow him. All over the canyon shouts were heard in response to the sound of drums as dozens of Plegians poured from their hiding spots, some within a few yards of Emmeryn and her party.

After that things only seemed to pick up speed as the Plegian, moving to slit Maribelles throat, was violently torn from his feet, twirled around his own axis and sent to the ground hard, accompanied by the sound of breaking bones. Chrom was among the Plegian in a moment, Falchion shattered the first soldiers skull in a powerful downward blow, Sully and Stahl not far behind as Frederick ushered Emmeryn away from the fighting. And as Robins charge scattered the first group of Plegians the sound of a bugle sounding a call cut over the noise.

And above all the noise you could hear Gangrel laughing.

* * *

><p>Maribelle wanted to face her death with dignity yet could not help but wince as she felt a man push her to her knees, another yanking her head up to expose her neck for the dagger held in his other.<p>

She began a prayer, expecting it to be her last only to find that perhaps god did answer the occasional prayer.

She felt a sharp pain at her head, as if the Plegian yanked out a fistful of hair and opened her eyes in time to see the man land with a crack a foot away. The Plegian holding her down pushed her aside and moved to draw a weapon only for himself to be torn from his feet and thrown to the ground with bone breaking force. Surprised and dazed Maribelle pushed herself up, saw her saviour and could not help her surprise.

'Ricken?'

'Hello Maribelle! I mean Miss Themis, I'll have these bonds cut in a moment.'

She shook her head at the unexpected, though welcome intervention only to see the need to interrupt the youths efforts.

'Watch out!'

Ricken turned to find several Plegians closing the distance between them and even as he fumbled to get a spell out, ignoring the wave of pain and nausea that accompanied the action, he saw he would be too late. And yet salvation came again as, seemingly out of nowhere a man at arms smashed his shield into the lead Plegians skull, sending the man to the ground in a tangled heap. The next Plegian tried to stop but his momentum carried him forward straight into the axe swing that tore the mans arm near off and sent him screaming to the ground. The third did stop and even deflected the first axe blow aimed at him but the shield took him in the gut, doubling him over and leaving him wide open for the next axe blow to fall, the helmet held firm but the man wearing it fell to the ground, stunned and the next blow ended his life.

'You two alright?'

'Kellam?'

The man at arms nodded his helmeted head as he moved up to them, setting the axe aside long enough to pull his dagger free, passing it to Ricken who understood and was soon sawing at Maribelles bonds.

'I'm certain you weren't supposed to be here Ricken, I mean I'm sure Robin would have mentioned if he had you doing the same job I am and he didn't.'

The last of the bonds came away and Maribelle couldn't help but wince as the feeling started to return to her hands. Rubbing them she looked at Kellam questioningly.

'Robin? The vagabond Chrom dragged in?'

Kellam nodded.

'That's the one. Only Chrom nominated him our tactician while on the road to Ferox so he's something like third in command now.'

Even as he spoke he shifted his weight to face a number of Plegians that were moving towards them.

'I'd suggest keeping further questions till after we've escaped. Stay low and stay behind me you two.'

Maribelle nodded though Ricken puffed his cheeks in annoyance.

'I can fight!'

'I've noticed now stay behind me.'

The Plegians were now within a few yards of the group but rather than close the distance they slowed down before turning and running away, the cause being heralded by a dull thudding before a group of armoured horsemen rode past and at the running Plegians as another, smaller group peeled away towards the three, two riderless horses among them.

'Milady! Are you unharmed?'

One of them, wearing the colours of the Duke of Themis, asked as he reined in. Maribelle responded, pulling herself into the saddle of the offered palfrey. As another man at arms offered a horse to Kellam he grabbed Ricken by the cloak and, Ricken protesting throughout the operation, hoisted him onto it before jumping into the saddle himself.

Further on the sound of men and bestial pain sounded over the din of metal striking metal.

* * *

><p>'No! This is not how it was supposed to be!'<p>

Gangrel snarled as he observed the drama unfolding. While most of his retainers shied back, trying not to draw attention to themselves with their king in a foul mood Aversa, a smile as if she knew a joke she would not share with anyone, purred.

'Now, now your grace. Calm down.'

'Calm down?'

Gangrel turned his attention to the woman sneer forming on his mouth.

'Why should I "calm down"? What part of this debacle would inspire me to calm down? The emblem is still not in my hands, the hostage is escaped and the Exalt is still alive!'

'True.'

Aversa, smile still in place, conceded.

'But we yet outnumber them and not all our forces have entered the fray.'

As if on cue the air shook with a roar and shadows passed overhead. Looking up Gangrel slowly smiled at the sight.

'Ah. I had forgotten about them.'

* * *

><p>The Plegian hit the ground hard and as he tried to push himself up he was shoved down again, the spear pushing through the leather vest and pinning the man to the ground before it was withdrawn with a sickening sound.<p>

Chrom glanced quickly around and confirmed that the man Stahl had just dispatched had been the last Plegian in the area, the others dead or dying on the ground or fleeing from the Ylissians.

Now that the rush of combat was over it was time for fear to start clawing up from the edges of his mind and the Prince quickly looked back and breathed with relief to see his sisters safe, the shattered bodies of two Plegians evidence of Frederick fulfilling his task. With one fear aside he turned to the other and nodded when he saw the group riding towards him and met them partway.

'Are you alright, Maribelle?'

No sooner was the question out of his mouth than he regretted asking one to which the answer was so obvious. Maribelle however seemed not to mind as she offered a smile.

'Nothing my lord should concern himself with.'

'I'm glad.'

He nodded and looked around the men at arms before asking.

'Where is Kellam?'

'Over here, my lord.'

The voice came from just his side causing the prince to start as he turned to look at the man, wondering how he had missed him, especially since he had been sharing a horse with Ricken. Seems the amnesiac was not being rude when he had said Kellam could reach Maribelle with the Plegians being none the wiser.

'Where is Robin?'

'Last we saw him he was still chasing some Plegians.'

Chrom nodded.

'Right. I suppose we should do as agreed and pull back. Oh and Ricken, we're going to have to have a discussion about the importance of doing as told.'

Seeing the youth's expression fade to near crestfallen Chrom couldn't help a faint smile and leaned in to rest a hand on the boys shoulder.

'Thank you for saving Maribelle.'

Rickens face immediately lit up but before anything else could be said a call of warning was heard and eyes looked around for the cause before looking up as a roar sounded and a heavy, dull sound reminiscent of sails flapping in a strong wind.

A wyvern sailed at the mounted group, sending horses scattering in fear but the wyverns rider had found his target and he forced his mount straight for it. Dust billowed round and sounds of agony were heard. The wyvern looked around briefly before moving towards the horse, back broken, desperately trying to escape the flying predator. The drake pinned the unfortunate animal to the ground with a taloned foot, ignoring the rider as it kicked and pulled in an attempt to get the wyvern to go after the intended target.

It had only been thanks to long years of practice that Chrom had managed to pull his feet free from the stirrups even as the Wyvern knocked his mount to the ground. The fall still knocked the breath from the prince, his vision going white than black before slowly going back to normal. With a groan he got to his feet and spying Falchion moved to retrieve it even as the wyvern finally obeyed its master and turned back to the prince.

It lounged, jaws snapping just short as Chrom rolled, picked up his family's ancestral blade, turned on his heels and struck. Falchion supposedly had belonged to the legendary king Marth before, several centuries later, being passed on to the first exalt. A legendary weapon that never lost its edge and a blade that all drakes feared. Though many questioned whether the sword was indeed that old nobody ever questioned its qualities.

The blade met no opposition and Chrom swiftly pulled it back into a guard position, the Wyvern rider already signalling his mount to attack when slowly the beasts head seemed to simply fall off its body, blood spraying from its neck as the realization that it was dead sunk in and the massive torso hit the ground, the rider falling from his saddle. He rose to his knees and seeing the prince moving to him lifted an arm, perhaps in a gesture of surrender? It didn't matter as Falchion fell, adding human blood to that of the wyvern.

Elsewhere other wyvern riders had attacked the Yllisians and after initial success began falling as their enemies numbers began to tell. Sully and Stahl accounting for one and Ricken managing to knock to down long enough for the remaining soldiers to hack the beasts and their riders to pieces. The youth had wanted to attack another but on seeing how the exertion was straining him Kellam and Maribelle forced him to stop.

Two of the Plegians had peeled away from their formation and aimed directly at the Exalt. One did not reach the group as a blue fletched arrow slammed into the soft skin of the drakes armpit, stopping the animal as it landed, roaring in a mixture of pain and anger. As the rider struggled to regain control another arrow sprouted in the mans neck. With its rider dying and under a hail of arrows the wyvern decided not to stay and fled the fight.

The other found its path barred. Frederick bellowing a challenge as he thrust out with his lance, the Wyvern peeled away, landing and snarling a response to the challenge. Even as the rider made his mount turn the knight wasted no time in charging, his destrier proving why a horse bred and trained for war cost so much more than any other as it was seemingly unconcerned about rushing a close relative of the dragons.

The wyvern snapped at Frederick, hitting only air as the knight wheeled his mount to the side before driving his lance into the creature. The wyvern cried out in bestial pain, most of the weapon disappeared into its body and attempted to flee the one who had caused the wound but after a single attempt to fly fell to the ground with a heavy thud as its strength left it. The rider managed to cling to the saddle but failed to react in time to Frederick, axe now in hand, as he crushed the helmet and the skull it was meant to protect.

Despite their casualties the wyvern riders maintained their momentum, several horses and men suffering grievous injuries under the attacks and for a moment it seemed that the fortune of battle could still swing in the Plegians way when, suddenly, the remaining riders took the sky and left the battered Ylissians in control of the field, it did not take long to see why.

The Ylissian horsemen that had previously separated from the main force now returned, their gore spattered armour testimony to a hard fight. Robin peeled away from the group and approached the Shepards, standing in his stirrups looking for Chrom. On seeing him he rode up to the prince, a man at arms not far behind leading a riderless horse, the bloodied saddle answering what the original riders fate had been.

'Mount up! We have to move before we're overwhelmed.'

'How? We're winning the fight.'

Chrom answered, even as he mounted the offered horse.

'You recall my saying their would be an army waiting for us here? It would seem I was not being pessimistic and there are now further Plegians moving towards us.'

No sooner were the words out of his mouth and one of the men at arms called a warning, pointing to the distance where a large force of mounted Plegians had just covered the hill and were moving towards them, Robin cursed.

'Whoresons must have pushed their horses hard. Chrom if you could take about ten of our number and join your sisters with Maribelle? The rest of us will form a rear guard for you.'

The prince shook his helmeted head.

'You can't expect me to hide behind others.'

'I expect you to get your sisters and Lady Themis to safety before leading the Ylissian armies to war with Plegia, the rest of us will make sure that happens.'

By the look of it Chrom wanted to argue further but stopped himself, sighing heavily and nodding with reluctance.

'What about Ricken?'

'So that was Ricken?'

Underneath his helm Robins eyebrow went up as the identity of the unexpected person on the field was confirmed.

'Take him with you. Say he's protecting the exalt or something if it will make him feel better.'

The prince issued his orders quickly enough but before leaving paused before gripping Robins arm.

'Make sure you lot get back.'

The amnesiac nodded as he returned the grip. That done the designated riders left to join the Exalt as the remainder hung back, eyeing the fast approaching Plegians with a steadfastness born from fatalism. Robin however looked over the rear guard before spotting who he was looking for.

'Sully!'

'Yeah?'

'Take half the men and form up at that tree. When we pull back you'll charge the Plegians, give us time to regroup further on and than you pull back behind us. Rinse and repeat until they start fearing us more than they do their commanders.'

A predatory grin spread across Sully's face as she nodded.

'Hell yeah, let's get on with it!'

Robin couldn't help but grin at the enthusiasm as he turned to regard those left with him. In a smooth motion he drew his blade.

'On my command!'

He paused before sweeping his blade down, towards the Plegian horsemen.

'Advance!'

The Ylissians advanced at a walk, gradually picking up speed to a trot in contrast to the Plegians who had their blood boiling at the prospect of chasing down a battered and outnumbered enemy and the promise of rich rewards for the capture of the Exalt who seemed so close. As such their line had fallen apart as better horses forced their way forward while others lagged behind as opposed to the Ylissians who maintained their lines as they gradually built up speed to a gallop when, about thirty yards from the enemy they charged.

Those Plegians that had forced ahead were cut down in a heartbeat as several Ylissians cut at individual horsemen before they slammed into the larger mass of Plegians, tired horses being knocked on their rump under the force of the charge and Plegians being thrown from the saddle under the force of the blows.

Robin hacked and knocked aside his opponents weapons as he tore through their ranks, content to leave the actual killing to those behind him as instead he concentrated on pushing on, sowing as much confusion in the enemy ranks as he could and, hopefully, causing panic. He was to be disappointed.

Gradually his charged slowed before stopping entirely as the press of bodies became too great. A shape in the dust came at him and the man lifted his shield high to deflect the axe meant for him, thrusting his blade in response drawing a scream as he felt resistance. Twist and pull the blade free he lashed out at another shape, the impact of his blade on another's shield felt all the way up his arm but there is no time to worry as another shape looms in the dust and he is barely in time to deflect the spear point, the enemy disappearing in the press before he can counter.

Robin hacked and slashed his way free of the press of bodies before lifting his arm up and bellowing.

'With me! Back! Back!'

"I should invest in a whistle", he thought as he forced his way free of the press, others joining him, "and a bugler, one who will stick close to me and not disappear the moment I take my eyes off of him", he thought. Looking back he saw most of those who charged with him were now following him away, the Plegians in pursuit. "I should have brought infantry" he thought, "so the horsemen could regroup behind them".

"No, I couldn't." He continued his internal dialogue as he looked to see the remainder of the Ylissian horsemen waiting in formation. "We came to negotiate and the exalt did not wish to bring more men than was said in the message, and in such small numbers it is better to have cavalry than infantry."

Sully gave an order and the cavaliers started moving forward, Robin and the others Passing through the gaps between individual riders while offering salutes to those they passed.

"Could I have done better? Surely I could have." Robin continued his train of thoughts, looking back to see the Ylissians close ranks as the distance between them and the Plegians shortened. The Plegian horsemen either lost their nerve or someone amongst their number regained their sense as their riders slowed, returning to something resembling a formation just as Sully's riders slammed into them.

"Man is not god, he can never do perfectly, but it is no excuse to not do your absolute best." Robin continued thinking as he slowed down, others doing likewise. "I have to learn and make sure not to commit the same mistakes again." Some five hundred yards from the fight he wheeled around and stopped, patting his mounts neck as he observed the fight.

The Plegians faltered under the onslaught and were pulling back, some outright running. Robin was pleased to see Sully had the good sense not to pursue but to wheel round and make for his position. Even as he watched another group of Plegian riders, this one much more careful to maintain formation, was closing the distance, the riders from the first group having to peel around their flanks. Even further, behind them Robin could see infantry quick marching to join their cavalry. Silently judging the distance he finally lifted his sword arm and bellowed.

'On my command!'

* * *

><p>Chrom couldn't help looking back as the sound of combat echoed in the valley. He was too far away to make much detail in the dust cloud kicked up by dozens of horses, he was not the only one as others would likewise occasionally turn in the saddle to look back to the fight.<p>

'Are they going to be ok?'

Lissa asked nobody in particular, it was Virion who answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

'From what I recall all possible precautions had been taken.'

He paused, letting a heavy sigh escape as his eyes took a distant look to them.

'But war is a most fickle mistress and one can never be certain of her affection.'

A heavy silence followed the statement as nervous glances were cast again towards the distant melee. Perhaps surprisingly it was Frederick who broke the mood.

'Than it would seem, sir, that this mistress has chosen to smile at us.'

Raised eyebrows met the statement before eyes moved to follow the knights gaze and, on seeing it several grins appeared as they realized what it meant.

* * *

><p>Robin stood in his stirrups before delivering the overhead blow, his blade smashing into his opponents weapon with teeth rattling force, the Plegian recoiled under the blow, his horse stumbling under the unexpected motion. Robin shifted his grip on his weapon and stabbed down, the tempered steel point punching through the mail vest and sank deep into flesh, blood spurting from the wound in a geyser, turning into red mud as it mixed with the dust in the air, staining everything in the vicinity. Pulling the weapon free he swerved in the saddle, just deflecting the overhead axe meant for his back. Before he could retaliate his horse moved suddenly, meaning that instead of smashing into the back of his head the mace got a glancing blow of his shoulder that still sent waves of pain through him. Turning the gasp of pain into an angry snarl the man turned to deal with the attacker only to find him already disappearing in the press of combatants.<p>

Momentarily free of enemies he stood in his stirrups to get a better view of the battle and to see whether Sully had pulled back far enough for him to order to break off, he saw something better.

The Ylissian pegasus knights just lowered their flight and slammed into the flanks of the Plegian horsemen. He saw the Plegians buckled under the assault, hesitate and than, as if by some unanimous agreement they broke and fled the attack, the knights pursuing them.

A ragged cheer rose from the Ylissians horsemen and Robin allowed himself a silent breath of relief at the timely arrival. A quick glance at the sun revealed that it had not been all that long since the fight had started, meaning that the Pegasi had heard the call when it was given at the start of hostilities and made good speed, he had simply underestimated the ferocity with which the Plegians would hit them. With a sigh he stood in his stirrups to look around, Sully had obviously decided to rejoin the fight and was moving forward while the Plegians hesitated to charge and as such met the winged knights charge as a static group, many of them being knocked over by the force of the charge. Yes, Robin decided, there would be no better moment.

'On my command! Advance!'

He gave the order, his voice now well on its way to being hoarse. The remaining cavaliers reformed the lines and followed the pegasi towards their enemy as Sully's group followed behind.

On tired mounts the Plegians could not outpace the Ylissians and many were caught, stabbed in the back or, outpaced, struck from the front as the knights continued their charge and the mixed mass of soldiers, horse and pegasi slammed into the Plegian infantry just forming up for battle. Bestial screams of pain mixed with those of human cries and shouted oaths and curses. Steel rendered flesh and shattered bone and soon the first ranks of the Plegian infantry had turned into a tangled mass of dead and dying. Phila showed great control and soon gave the order to break off the attack, just in time for the confused and battered Plegians to be charged by Robins horsemen.

On tired horses and tired themselves the charge had little power behind it but the Plegian infantry were likewise in poor form and the charge only added to their misery. Officers desperately tried to pull men back into formation even as they cavalry barreled into them, sending men to the ground screaming under iron shod hooves and steel swung down with savage force, rendering flesh and shattering bone. It seemed that almost immediately after the horsemen wheeled round and broke contact and when the infantry saw it was only to make room for the next wave with the Pegasus riders forming on their flanks their nerve broke and they ran.

The Ylissian horse rode on their backs, cutting down infantry with a savage joy known only to cavalry who get to cut down scattered and panicked infantry, driving them straight into the next infantry formation. Their officers hesitated a brief moment before giving their archers the order to shoot, injuring many of their country men as well as a number of Ylissians in the process, it was too little too late and the panicked mass of infantry ran into the formation with cavalry hot on their necks, turning the disciplined ranks into a panicked mass of tangled bodies, Ylissians pushing onward, cutting down anyone in their way while some Plegians desperately fought back others simply looked for a way to escape the onslaught but when the pegasi charged the flanks, driving into the mass of infantry those still fighting, as if by magic, broke and ran, the Ylissians following.

Standing in his stirrups, Robin looked on all this and realized that all of the Plegians were running and as the mass of men ran, dropping their weapons as they did, and he realized there were no further Plegians marching at them, nor any location in which they could leave a force strong enough to reverse the fortunes with an ambush he realized a simple fact, making him sit down with a weary sigh of relief.

They had won.

* * *

><p><strong>Just to clarify something here. Back in the first years of the Fire Emblem franchise there were a number of ideas that survived longer or shorter periods of time, one of them was that instead of using tomes and staves certain units simply learned new spells as they leveled and "paid" for the usage of magic with hp. I loved this system despite the problems it caused and I shall therefore reintroduce it. It also makes for a handy explanation as to why the entire army isn't made of mages.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

It was a funny thing, he thought, the way one might think something should be and how it actually is. Throughout the entirety of the battle in the pass he had worried only about whether he'd be fast enough to drag Maribelle to safety. Once that was settled the matter of fighting off a small army made sure he had no time to worry about his own safety.

It was only now, days after the fight, long after the blood and mud were washed off of flesh and steel, when all the wounds had been closed and the aches from battered flesh and bone began to subside that Robin began to worry.

The reason was simple, he was under the scrutiny of a roomful of the countries most powerful and influential nobles, each of them doing little to hide their dislike for having a vagabond amongst them. The only friendly face was Chrom's, sitting at his sisters right hand side. Of the rest the Exalt was listening to him with the same polite smile that seemed to be a permanent element of her face while Duke Themis listened attentively, his initial distrust fading to an acknowledgment that the princes newest retainer was no stranger to either battle or command. Having finished his report of the battle and his assessment of the situation Robin received permission to sit which he did gladly, the bench creaking softly under his unarmoured weight. No sooner did he do so than the next man rose to speak.

It was a war council; there was no way around the fact. No sooner had the battle in the mountains finished than Pegasus knights returned with alarming reports of a larger force marching towards Ylisse, that force was now ravaging the northern provinces as smaller bands were let loose while the main force dug in to besiege the great castle that dominated the norths defence. Meanwhile the coastal regions burned as pirates stepped up their raids.

Robin had been invited to the council by Chroms insistence but the fact that he spoke first clearly signalled how little his opinion meant, by the time Emmeryn would speak every other lord present would have made their voice heard and his would have been long forgotten unless the thoughts happily coincided with one who was more important.

So instead he listened carefully, gauging the general mood and characteristics of each speaker, even thought he had already forgotten most of their names and titles, he did however find a pattern emerging.

The older sat to Emmeryn's right; most of them offered very martial opinions, happily coinciding with his own. Duke Themis even mentioned the amnesiac's previous opinion regarding the hiring of privateers to bolster the Ylissian's weak navy before expanding on it.

To the Exalts left, however, sat mostly younger ones whose opinions were much more muted and enthusiasm seemed lacking, worryingly the realms marshal seemed to be in line with those voices.

'We must act quickly, that is certain. Even as we speak the key to the north is under siege. It is hardly in prime condition and will not last long under a sustained assault.'

He did not get much further than that before another lord interrupted.

'And whose responsibility was it to ensure that the fortresses overseeing the realms security were properly maintained and manned?'

'Lord Nestor, I would appreciate it if you were not to interrupt others when they speak.'

The lord, one of the younger ones from amongst those sitting to Emmeryns right, tilted his head.

'I apologize your grace but I must speak. The negligence in this matter has been a matter of concern amongst the more… responsible members of the council for some time and the continued insistence to do nought of the matter leads one to think...'

'What are you suggesting, sir!?'

The marshal leapt to his feet, hand resting on his sword, most others likewise rising to their feet but before the matter could go any further a voice cut through the din.

'Sirs! Peace! Surely we do not need to fight here!?'

For moment the silence dragged on before hands moved away from hilts and the lords sat down again. Emmeryn nodded.

'Thank you, lord Hierarch.'

'Your grace.'

The hierarch returned the nod as he resumed his seat. Peace restored Emmeryn turned back to the Marshal.

'Now my lord, what would you have us do?'

The marshal, it seemed, was doomed to be interrupted as a voice sounded from the room.

'What else is there to be done but fight!?'

The marshal turned on the room, the anger on his face subsiding as he sighed before, with a shrug of his shoulders, he answered.

'We could negotiate.'

The statement was met with a small chorus of approval from the left side of the room and a heavy silence from the right before lord Nestor rose to his feet slowly.

'What?'

He said, the word heavy with disbelief. Another jumped to his feet as he shouted.

'The enemy is in the realm! They burn our land, lay ruin to the cities, slay the people and you would have us negotiate?'

As if floodgates had been opened the others jumped to their feet and shouts of "Treason!" and "Shame!" echoed off the walls. Emmeryn looked to the side and nodded to Phila who signalled and Pegasus knights moved in to separate the two sides of the room while those by the doors began thumping their spear butts against the floor, calling for silence that gradually fell.

The exalt looked over the faces of the council before speaking.

'You shall gather your banners but I lean towards the marshals opinion, we will put our trust in negotiating.'

'You grace…'

'I have decided.'

The words came out with such authority that the protest got no further. Throughout Robin had sat silently, content to listen and observe but now, without conscious thought he stood, all eyes shifting to the sudden movement.

'Your grace, if I may speak?'

Emmeryn did not answer immediately, looking at the amnesiac for a while with a short glance towards Chrom before nodding. Robin coughed and began to speak.

'I am a stranger here and know my council does not count for much but I feel I must offer it regardless.'

'Than bloody well get on with it.'

Somebody said, gaining a few chuckles from the room. Robin scowled but continued.

'Peace is something all men desire but for the word to have any actual meaning it needs to be supported by peaceful intentions and peaceful methods of procedure, neither of which Plegia show. This generation, bloodied in war deserves peace but peace comes with a price and if the price for peace is to be humiliation, than there can be only war!'

He was not surprised to see most everyone on the rooms left jump to their feet and hurl abuse at him, the fact that those on the right stood and shouted at those shouting at him was likewise expected. Therefore he kept his eyes on the exalt and noted the polite smile that seemed to be a permanent feature on her face disappear, her mouth now forming a thin line. The knights began beating the floor and peace was restored once more. Emmeryn rose to her feet, followed by the others.

'Thank you my lords, my mind is set. Gather your banners but we trust in negotiations. You may now retire. Chrom, if you could stay.'

All bowed and filed out of the room, Robin quick to get out of the way and doing his best to ignore the dirty looks sent his way, what surprised him was when two stopped in front of him.

'Well said, sir Robin. It is a sad day when the council needs a foreigner to spell the obvious to them but you have my thanks for it.'

'Thank you my lord.'

Lord Nestor smiled before walking off leaving Lord Themis who sighed.

'It would seem our lord Nestor thinks somewhat better of you.'

Robin shrugged as he answered.

'It would seem that he is the only one to do so with those who think less of me being led by none other than your exalt.'

There was the faintest hint of a scowl on the duke's face at the tone used about his exalt but he sighed before nodding a moment later.

'Her grace, once her mind is set, cannot be moved without great difficulty, very much like her father in that regard though she would only be angry if one were to say so.'

The duke's voice trailed off at that, a distant look appearing on his face. The two had walked, Lord Themis' men falling in behind them and they now stood in a garden, the sun long replaced with the moon in the sky. Robin waited for a moment, weighing whether it would be proper to before speaking.

'I understand her grace had an awkward relationship with her father?'

Themis looked at the man before shrugging.

'That would be a polite way of saying it. I don't think he really knew what to do with his children, especially after their mother died.'

The duke sighed heavily.

'Poor man was never prepared for the troubles he faced.'

'How so?'

That question earned him a surprised look from Themis before he remembered.

'Ah, of course. Maribelle mentioned your condition. I take it you do not know much about her graces father?'

'No, though his military campaigns are inspiring.'

Themis smiled.

'Yes, especially when you take into account he had never been trained for it and was of the clergy since his sixteenth year.'

'Truly?'

The duke smiled a sad smile as he answered.

'Aye. He was always quiet, never showed much enthusiasm for anything but prayer and books. Despite being the second in line to the throne he was more than happy to let his brothers deal with the court as he joined the clergy. About three decades later, one beautiful day in autumn, he received word that both his brothers all his nephews as well as his grandnephews were dead or missing, hacked apart during a grand hunt along with most of the court. He never confirmed it but apparently he received the news a few days after he barely escaped what would have been a fatal accident.'

Robin said nothing while the smile disappeared from lord Themis' mouth as he remembered those days.

'As you can guess thr sudden demise of every heir to the throne played havoc in the realms stability and when the Fire Emblem went missing civil order completely fell apart with every noble who could claim relation to the exalt bloodline claiming the throne and everyone with a sword at their side and armed men to back them thought to carve a kingdom for themselves to say nothing of "miraculously saved" members of the exalts family looking for support to claim their throne were cheaper by the dozen. And in all this our cleric left his monastery, rode through the war torn land and entered Ylisstol with only a handful of companions, presented himself to the bickering halidom and demanded their allegiance.'

A bitter smile appeared on the duke's face.

'Now they often try to present the situation as if everyone rallied around him and strove to clear the land from brigands, I trust I don't have to tell you this was not the case? But enough of us swore allegiance to him out of a sense of duty for us to force the remainder of the realm to bend the knee and clear it of bandits. He even found the emblem though I never did find out how he did it. During the chaos Ferox invaded and we had to push them from our north, a hard campaign but we killed both their khans in battle. They immediately got to bickering amongst themselves and one of them had the idea to ask our exalt to champion him, sealed the deal with marriage and next we know our two realms are allies.'

Themis paused here, a heavy sigh escaping his lips.

'I am convinced Plegia was involved in the murder of the exalts family and the fire emblems disappearance but I can not say with certainty what motivated his grace when he decided to invade that country, I think there was some fear, some sense of dread though he never shared it with me, nor anybody else for that matter. Despite everything I don't think he ever really trusted anyone to understand him but we followed the man regardless. Ten years, ten glorious years we fought, crushed armies outnumbering ours several times over, sacked cities and burned their heathen tomes, tore down their dark temples and cast theose dark idols from their pedestals before, seemingly in perfect health, he died.'

'With his death whatever conviction was holding the war effort together vanished. People were exhausted, the realm was exhausted and so peace was signed. The eldest amongst his men, some with him since when he first walked into this castle to lay claim to the throne, mutinied. "Your exalt has been murdered and you would make peace with the guilty!" they called out, but their call went unanswered.'

As he spoke a sad smile had appeared on his lips. As he finished speaking he sighed heavily before turning to Robin.

'I'm sorry. I'm sure you have little wish to listen to my reminiscing.'

Robin shook his head.

'Not at all, it is very educational.'

'It is kind of you to say so. But the night is ending and I would like to get some sleep before it ends. Good night sir.'

'Good night my lord.'

Lord Themis and his retinue faded in the gloom swiftly enough leaving Robin to think about what he had heard. He stood so for a few minutes before sighing heavily and turning to leave but stopped dead in his tracks. The man looked one way than the other, took a few steps before stopping and taking a few in the other direction. With a heavy sigh Robin concluded a simple fact.

He was lost.

His attempt to backtrack yielded little and it took some time before he found two sentries doing their rounds. Fortunately they recognized him as someone allowed in the castle and pointed him in the direction of the barracks. So set he soon found himself in familiar territory and was ready to make for the barracks when he noticed a single figure.

It was Chrom, staring at the moon. Robin had thought to leave the prince to it but the man turned away at that moment and saw the amnesiac.

'Shouldn't you be in bed?'

He said by way of greeting, Robin smirking as he replied.

'I could very well say the same to your lordship.'

Chrom frowned.

'I thought I told you to call me by name.'

'You did.'

Chrom sighed, placing his hand on his sides and pausing as he remembered something. Pulling a pouch free he extended it to Robin.

'Lissa gave me some sweetmeats, something about keeping up my strength during the meeting. Made me promise to share with you though.'

Robin glanced into the bag and readily accepted some, enjoying the sweet sensation once he bit into it.

'Your sister is a nice girl, providing she isn't trying to suffocate me in my sleep.'

Chrom smiled softly.

'She does have a tendency to pull pranks.'

The two stood in silence for a moment after that, enjoying the sweets and looking at the moon before Chrom sighed and decided to just say what was bothering him.

'How much do you know about our conflict with Plegia?'

* * *

><p>It was a tight fit but Lucina finally forced herself through the hole and allowed herself a moments respite as she regained her breath from the exertion of the climb.<p>

Reaching Ylisstol without drawing too much attention to herself had been a challenge and she had to spend an agonizingly long day waiting for the sun to set so she could make her way into the castle under cover of darkness. Mind the wait was still shorter than what she endured waiting for word to filter back to the capital concerning the battle, the wars first battle with Plegia. She had been tempted to try to intervene in it but she did not know enough about the matter to hope to succeed so instead she waited, praying that nothing would change from what she knew and breathed a sigh of relief when she heard that everything had gone as it should.

Rest over she moved through dark paths amongst the shrubbery searching for whom she was looking for, she couldn't help a sigh of relief at the sight of her father before shifting her attention to the man he was talking to. The man seemed familiar somehow though Lucina could not put a name to him. It mattered little; carefully moving through the shadows she approached the two and soon she could hear the words being said.

'Emmeryn would never give such and order, nor would I wish her to.'

Her father ended with a sigh. The other man looked ready to say something but paused, turning his head towards the shadows in which she hid. Taking that as her cue Lucina double-checked the mask was in place before stepping into the open.

'Well spoken sir.'

She said by way of greeting. The retainer's hand immediately moved to his sword but Chrom seemed less impressed as he turned to her with a simple acknowledgment.

'Marth.'

Dozens of feelings wanted to escape but Lucina simply quashed them down.

'Good evening.'

'How did you get here?'

Her father asked and she could not help the smirk that appeared on her face.

'There is a damaged wall near the maple grove.'

The look on her fathers face almost made her laugh. The retainer, never taking his eyes off of her turned to Chrom.

'You know it?'

'Yes, though I thought I was the only one.'

'The secret is safe with me but I am here to warn you, the Exalts life is in danger.'

Chroms turned to her, a frown dominating his features.

'Explain.'

'A small force of assassins intend to infiltrate the castle, assassinate the exalt, the gathered lords and steal the fire emblem.'

It was the retainer who spoke, an unpleasant voice that again sparked a memory in her mind.

'And you would know this how?'

And there it was, the dreaded question. She had of course expected someone to ask it sooner or later but despite that she found she had no proper way to answer it, maybe if one of the others were here they would have known but al she could think to say was the truth, or at least a part of it.

'I… I have seen the future. Exalt Emmeryn dies in her chamber tonight.'

This time it was her father that answered.

'Have you given leave of your senses?'

That hurt, though she knew it to be a fully proper response to the statement she had hoped to avoid such words from her father. She sighed but was saved from exchanging further words when she heard the faintest of movement behind her.

'I had expected such a response so allow to prove my goodwill by killing him.'

A shape burst from the shadows, steel glinting in the moonlight, despite his speed there was little finesse to his attack and Lucina found it easy enough to draw her own blade, knock aside the attack and counter, sliding the blade through his torso, blood and intestines spattering the ground as the man's momentum took him a few more steps before he collapsed, twitched twice and died. She released the breath she had been holding and turned back to the two men, her father now joining his retainer in keeping a blade pointed in her direction.

'Will such proof suffice?'

Her father looked at the body before nodding slowly, the retainer seemed less impressed but before he could speak she heard more noise behind her and turned in time to see another shape leave the shadows. Lucina immediately shifted her weight to meet the attack, hands sweeping the blade up as her feet moved to secure her stance and she slipped. Her foot found no security in the blood stained grass and she shot her arms out in a desperate attempt to keep her balance but before she could the assassin was upon her.

Fortune in misfortune her sudden movement meant that his attack, meant to slash through her throat struck the side of her helmet, the hinges from which her mask rested to be precise in a blow that sent her stumbling back and the visor hanging loose as the ancient and much abused hinges broke under impact.

Not fazed the assassin shifted his grip ready for another blow but had to shift his attention as he found himself under attack. Chrom swept aside the assassins attack with insulting ease and opened his throat with his counter, the man dropping his sword as his hands moved up in a desperate attempt to stop the blood pouring from the wound even as his feet lost the strength to support his weight.

Lucina however had little time to see this as before she fully recovered her balance she felt her legs kicked out from under her, the contact with the ground knocking the wind from her lungs. Before she could move a weight slammed into her chest pinning her to the ground and the cold touch of steel was felt on her throat.

'Don't move.'

Now she recognised the retainer, though he was younger and his beard wasn't as impressive as she remembered it the man was one of her father's officers… Robin was it? It was him who had his foot pinning her to the ground and his blade at her throat, no doubt he was also the one who had kicked her feet from underneath her. She closed her eyes, both to conceal the mark and because her head was still throbbing from the blow but she heard her fathers voice.

'Get off of Marth.'

'But…'

'Do it.'

Lucina felt the weight disappear from her chest and the blade leave her throat, opening her eyes she saw that Robin had indeed left her though he was still close by, characteristic frown in place. Smirking at the memory she rolled away from the man and stood, left hand moving to cover her eye while the right picking up her blade.

Her father stood nearby and opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out as his eyes grew wide as they focused on her face. A sudden fear gripped her, had he recognized her? Impossible but maybe he saw the resemblance?

'You're a girl?'

It took a lot of effort for her to not sigh with relief and a small smile appeared on her face.

'And quite the actress it would seem.'

Chrom smirked in response though Robin seemed less impressed as he barked a question.

'How many are there and where are they entering from?'

'I do not know. I only know their primary target is the exalt.'

'Leave her Robin, we have to rouse the guards and get to Emmeryn.'

'And just leave her?'

Robin tilted his head in Lucina's direction, Chrom sighing as he answered.

'After saving Lissa and myself she deserves the benefit of doubt. Get the Shepard's, I'll go to Emm.'

* * *

><p>'Tell me Phila, what do you think of all this?'<p>

'You're grace?'

Emmeryn sighed as she leant back in the chair, putting aside the letter she had been reading in the lamps flickering light and turned directly to the Pegasus knight commander.

'About Plegia and the council meeting. About everything, what do you think?'

Phila looked around uncomfortably for a moment before offering a hesitant,

'It's not really my place to say, your grace.'

'Phila, please I could do with a different perspective.'

The commander sighed.

'It is a bad situation and action must be taken before the Plegians overrun the realm.'

'Do you hold any faith in negotiations succeeding?'

Phila hesitated, thinking for a way to word her thoughts. It obviously took too long as Emmeryn sighed.

'I see. Than what of Chrom?'

'Chrom your grace?'

Emmeryn nodded.

'He is a man grown now and a fine one at that but… he seems to have took to holding company with my fathers old allies and now he brings a man to sit on the council, some old mercenary that when he spoke I could almost see my father saying the exact same words.'

'I am certain, your grace, that Chrom is faithful to you as both a subject and as your brother.'

A small smile appeared on Emmeryns words at that.

'I never doubted Chroms loyalty… it is his reasoning's I worry about. He is too young to properly remember what things were like and he seems to be growing up too much like that man for his own good.'

Phila frowned. She had served long enough to know that when the exalt started referring to her father as "that man" than her mood was very poor. As she wondered what or whether to say anything Emmeryn sighed.

'I apologize. I should not bother you with my own worries like this.'

'There is nothing to apologize for, your grace.'

'No, there is. You've had a long day and you will have another on the morrow and yet I bother you with such matters. Go get some sleep Phila.

'Your grace…'

'I'll be fine. I intend to go to sleep soon myself so you do not need to stay.'

'Very well your grace.'

Phila however did not go to bed. She went through the keep, making sure the sentries were where they should be and doing their job, berating those she caught being derelict and sharing a few words with those who were doing their duty. All the while her conversation with the exalt wriggled at the back of her mind, it would be so useful if there was some way she could take some of those problems weighing on Emmeryn.

She paused as she realised that neither of the sentries meant to guard this doorway were present. Anger rose in her as she stalked amongst the pillars in the corridor ready to give them a proper berating when found. When she found them however all anger left her, the two Pegasus knights were stacked in a dark corner, the pool of blood from their slashed throats having spread into the circle of torchlight.

Before she was aware of it she had turned around and was running through the corridors in the shortest route to the exalts chambers, noticing in passing that many sentries were missing from their posts.

She should sound the alarm, she knew that but the overwhelming fear drove her in a single-minded effort to reach the exalt before the unseen attackers did. A sentry, obviously having heard her running, stepped out to challenge her when a call for help sounded from deeper in the keep causing the sentry to hesitate, looking behind her. Running past Phila managed to shout.

'Follow me!'

She did not pause to see if the order was followed as she kept running. Chest heaving she skidded down the corridor to Emmeryns chambers and put in another burst of speed.

A Pegasus knight was sprawled on the ground in a growing pool of blood. As Phila ran closer another stabbed forth at her enemy who danced back, another hooded figure moving past the point and lashing out, opening the girls throat in a spray of crimson. Closer to the door an assailant was split open from groin to neck, the knights comrade jabbing at those who would try to use the moment to attack.

Hearing her approach the closest assassins turned and moved to intercept her, to first didn't even seem to realise he had been dealt an injury until he stumbled and fell to his knees. Failing to stand up he looked down and seeing the wound he began to scream. The other feinted for her legs before slashing upwards, a manoeuvre she had seen too often and instinctively knocked the attack aside before countering, her blade piercing the assassin's throat. She barely paused to pull her weapon free before continuing to the exalts door where the situation took a turn for the worse.

One of the knights drove her spear through an assassins gut but rather than fall back the wounded dropped his weapon and grabbed hold of the spears shaft with both hands, using the opening another rushed forward and hamstrung her. Falling her cry of pain was cut short as the blade flicked up to stab through her neck.

Before the assassin could flank the remaining knight Phila ran into him, driving the point through the mans kidney. The other knight immediately made a series of short, fast jabs at those who thought to attack the commanders open back, driving them back where they circled the remaining knights as the readied to rush them.

'The exalt?'

Phila asked. The knight nodded.

'I've sent someone in to guard her, none of the bastards made it past us though.'

The commander nodded eying the assassins. Perhaps they were somewhat disheartened by the casualties suffered but having a mission to fulfil and outnumbering the knights they closed in, making sharp movements in the hopes of forcing their opponents to yield an opening for them to exploit and no doubt they would have overwhelmed them soon had reinforcements not arrived. The noise made the assassins turn in surprise and caught between two forces those remaining were scythed down in a heartbeat.

'My lord?'

Phila managed to get enough air in her lungs to greet Chrom who had led the small group.

'Is my sister safe?'

He said in reply. The Pegasus knight pounded on the door that, after a short delay, opened revealing a relieved looking knight and a concerned looking Emmeryn. She paled slightly at the bodies littering the area but her voice betrayed no discomfort.

'How is the situation in the rest of the castle?'

'Difficult to say your grace, we've not heard anything from the rest yet.'

Phila answered, Chrom beginning almost as soon as she finished.

'It is possible that there are more, some might be aiming for the other lords and even the fire emblem.'

Emmeryn folded her hands before nodding.

'What of Lissa? You should take her and leave the keep until we are certain there is no more threat.'

'Lissa is with Maribelle in the Shepard barracks, she's safe there. I've sent someone for reinforcements so all we can do is wait here until they arrive.'

Further disagreement was forestalled as hooded shapes appeared at the end of the corridor and now moved towards them.

* * *

><p>'Dread lord?'<p>

Validar looked to the man who instinctively flinched under the glare. A hand moved up as the elder stroke his beard. The flash of pain he had felt in the back of his mind meant that the men sent to assassinate the Exalt were dead and he now had to decide what to do with the changing circumstances. With a scowl he decided.

'You will take your men and secure the emblem, the rest will come with me to kill the exalt.'

'Yes dread lord.'

The two forces moved their separate ways and though outwardly calm internally Validar was fuming, the sudden reversal would mean he could no longer attack the gathered lords, effectively crippling the halidom before they mobilized, he would have to hope that the death of the exalts family would be enough and the fact that he had not received confirmation of the prince's death was becoming a worry. All those years ago a single prince of the exalts bloodline survived the culling and he nearly destroyed the grimleal in vengeance, that could not be allowed to happen again.

Following the plan of the keep supplied by his hidden agents he followed the cults assassins up a flight of stairs and could already hear the sound of fighting up ahead. A small group of Ylissians held the door to the Exalts chambers and were making the faithful pay a hefty toll in blood for every step. Validar couldn't help a hiss of annoyance, not only was the delay unforgivable but one of those holding out was the prince, not even injured by the two sent to eliminate him. There was no point in wondering whether a third would have succeeded; he merely needed to resolve the problem himself.

'Dread lord! Behind us!'

Validar turned and saw that was indeed the case he turned to the acolyte who had reported it.

'Stop them.'

'Yes dread lord.'

A short command later and the faithful turned to face the newest group of Ylissians, the acolyte proceeding to draw on the winds of magic. Leaving them to their fight Validar took the rest of grimleal to aid those already at the exalts door, soothing his mind he drew the energy needed for the spell and set his sights on the prince and he could not stop the predatory grin from spreading across his face in anticipation of the agonising death that would follow, he was to be denied. Someone threw their weight against him, knocking him to the side.

Dazed and winded the mage looked up to see a true horror, an abomination of fur and muscle had just crushed the skull of a man in its jaws before leaping aside out of the way of anothers attack on the back of another of the cultists, his bones breaking under the impact and his screams of agony echoing in the corridor. Snarling in frustration at this latest of setbacks he began focusing his energy for an attack on the creature only for movement to draw his attention. Ylissians had ran up the stairs and were now rushing to the fight, had the men left to block them already failed? No. He could see some of their number rushing after the Ylissians. It would seem the man in command had decided to simply push past the grimleal, probably leaving some of his number behind to keep them busy while the rest rushed to the Exalt.

Glancing back Validar noted with approval that the Taguel, for that is what the creature was, had been cornered by his men as was the prince's group. Therefore the mage concentrated on the reinforcements and their leader. A man who had rushed into the fight without donning his armour, thin face easily noticeable at this distance. His face. Validar paused and looked at the mans face, it was impossible, the child would be no more than sixteen and yet there was an unmistakable likeness in the face that, though easily double that age, forced one to consider certain possibilities that would explain how he had evaded the eyes and ears of the faithful all these years.

A warning made him turn, the movement saving him as instead of punching through his kidney the blade merely tore a savage gash on his side, making the mage gasp, his legs suddenly feeling weak and he fell to his knee. His attacker, a dark clad ginger haired thug, clicked his tongue in annoyance and shifted his grip to finish him off, two dark shapes moved in forcing the man to pull back, desperately parrying attacks from both of the assassins. Two acolytes fell to Validars side, one immediately chanting a healing spell the other hissing at the sight of the wound before looking around and calling to one of the grimleal.

'You! Come here.'

The assassin immediately disengaged and moved to the wounded, the acolyte continued.

'In the great dreads name.'

'Lord feast on my soul!'

The assassin responded, shifted his grip on his weapon and fell on it, not uttering a single sound even as he lay on the floor, a half foot of steel protruding from his back and his breath coming in increasingly pained gasps. The two acolytes wasted no time and began a chant, the blood from the dying man spreading and forming a circle round the fallen Validar. His vision dimming and the sounds seeming to vanish he cast a look at the man that had distracted him so… could it really be? If he survived he would have to investigate this further.

* * *

><p>'By all that is holy, what is that?'<p>

Chrom couldn't stop himself at the sight of a furry mass of muscle bound into the corridor and launched itself at the assassins.

'That would be the lady Panne, she is an ally.'

Chrom turned to regard Marth but could not reply immediately as someone attempted to use his lack of attention to launch an attack, only to find his weapon swept aside and the counter resulting in most of Falchion protruding from the mans back. Placing a foot against the assassins chest he kicked the dying man off while casting a glance at the girl. A dozen different questions milled about in his head but for the time being he simply settled for.

'And you know this because of your clairvoyance?'

There was a brief hesitation before Marth answered.

'Yes.'

'Any other useful titbits from the future?'

'One of these men, a ginger by the name of Gaius is not their ally and can be convinced to join you.'

Chrom snorted but could not offer any more substantial response as more of the attackers arrived and he was hard pressed to keep them at bay though that was soon followed by reinforcements arriving, Robins characteristic voice heard over the din and the pressure on those guarding the exalts door seemed to weaken.

'Stay at the door!'

With that directed at Phila he followed after the assassins, keeping up the momentum and keeping them from regrouping. A man struck at him, Chrom catching his opponent's blade, twisted down and pushed forward, slamming his weapons pommel into his opponents eye. With a cry the man staggered back, hands moving up in an instinctive attempt to ease the pain even as Chrom freed falchion and, taking a step forward, hamstrung the man before finishing him off as he fell to his knees.

Movement at the corner of his eye made him turn to see another dark clothes shape slipping along the walls. In a few steps he was at the man, who managed to dodge the attack, what came next surprised the prince as the man lifted his hands in surrender.

'Easy! I'm not with them!

Chrom would have ignored the words were it not for a fact, the man had very vivid ginger hair, Marths comment made him pause.

'Than why are you here?'

'I'm a mercenary, they paid me good money to help them sneak in…

'Sounds like you are with them.'

'I didn't expect them to start killing people! That's kinda unprofessional for thieves like me.'

Chrom scowled.

'Still sounds like the type of person better off dead.'

'Wait! I'm good at what I do! How about instead of killing me you hire me? My contract with them is kinda done so I might as well find new employment, I can even tell you which one of these jokers is their leader!'

Chrom couldn't help a sneer.

'And you'd just sell them out like that? What would you want, coin?'

The ginger shrugged at that.

'Yeah. I mean you're walking around with that big purse there so you can't be short.'

The prince couldn't help a short laugh.

'Sorry but that has sweets in it.'

He got no further as the thief eyes lit up.

'"Sweets?" As in "sweet sweets?" You have a deal sir!'

Chrom felt his jaw drop at the eagerness in the other mans face.

'Seriously? You'll join for a bag of sweets?'

Chrom couldn't help the disbelief in his voice. The thief nodded.

'And some cash of course. Unless you have more sweets. Do you have more?'

'Probably…'

'Sweet!'

The thief seemed to be very pleased with himself and turned from the increasingly confused prince and looked at the melee before nodding and pointing towards one of their number.

'See tall, dark and sinister over there? That's their boss.'

Chrom looked over and did indeed see what had to be the man whom the thief was pointing out. The prince thought for a second and made a decision.

'You're Gaius?'

The thief looked surprised.

'Did I say so? But yeah, that's me.'

Chrom nodded.

'If you are honest about serving me than draw steel and join the fight.'

'Sure thing blue!'

Before Chrom could even register the odd name Gaius had drawn his blade and moved through the melee in what seemed like a line towards the enemy commander. Following Chrom was slowed by the occasional opponent attempting to stop him and arrived after Gaius had sent the dark mage to the ground, blood pouring from his side, two men moving in to protect their leader and forcing the thief back. Chrom moved in, hamstringing a man, finishing him off with a quick slash across his throat. The other man hesitated at the sudden death of his ally and was now forced back under their attacks it was not long before one attack slid through his defence. Breathing hard Chrom looked around and saw that the fight was all but over.

'See if there are any alive. Take them prisoner.'

Robin's voice was heard in the sudden silence, people slowly moving to do so as others helped their own injured get clear of the bodies and lined up for treatment. Chrom looked around and realized that one face was missing.

'Stahl!'

'Yes captain?'

'This is Gaius, he is one of us now. Make sure the others don't try to kill him.'

If their was any doubt in the mans mind he did not show it as instead he nodded. That settled Chrom turned and left the corridor, looking for Marth.

* * *

><p>She paused in the shadows as more men moved by, heading in the direction of the Exalts chambers. Lucina waited till she was certain they were gone before moving again, making good her escape. As more movement was heard she slid behind a column but even as the movement faded she found herself still standing in the spot, she knew it. A brief picture, it must have been spring because she was outdoors, her mother nearby talking to someone. Lucina, in the brief moment no one was paying attention to her, had of course gotten into mischief. She glanced down the column, half expecting to see the pictures she had drawn on the column that day.<p>

'You have a bad habit of disappearing.'

She very nearly jumped at that but managed to suppress the urge and turned with a slight smile.

'I have a lot of bad habits.'

'Good ones too.'

Chrom approached as he spoke, Lucina shifting back to keep her eye out of sight. Her father must have misinterpreted the action as he stopped, spreading his hands to show he meant no ill.

'You saved both my sisters and myself, most people would be wanting a reward and you slink away… is there some boon you would ask of me?'

Lucina's smile took a sad tone as she shook her head.

'The offer is thanks enough.'

'I see.'

Chrom answered, clearly not seeing.

'But surely you must want something?'

More things that you could possibly imagine, she thought but she voiced only one.

'To avert the future and with the exalt alive after tonight that has been achieved.'

'I see. But if there is any chance for myself to repay this debt…'

'Perhaps there will be. Until than goodbye my lord.'

Lucina turned and walked away, half dreading her father calling out after her, half hoping he would. Chrom silently watched the girl disappear into the shadows before sighing and returning to his sister's chambers. There would be much to explain, the bodies to be cleared and the details of the assassination attempt to be discovered.

* * *

><p>He was dying, that much was obvious. Despite all the effort made by the two acolytes who had teleported him away from the castle the wound refused to heal. Each breath sent new shards of pain flashing through his body, each breath was more difficult to draw than the last, is this how he was to die?<p>

'No Validar. You are of too much value to me to die like this.'

The two acolytes had been sleeping an uneasy sleep and now leapt to their feet and the voice. It belonged to a man, cloaked and hooded who approached the makeshift camp making nothing of the magical energy pulsing through the acolytes. And stopped next to Validar who could now look up into the mans hood but saw nothing but a shadow darker than any night.

'Who…'

The mage managed to cough out, the shadow looked to him.

'You do not recognize me? That is not important you will in time.'

He turned to the two acolytes.

'Kill yourselves.'

There was no hesitation, one moment they stood in guarded stances the next they drew daggers from their belts and plunged them into their necks. The blood from the wounds seemed to flow towards the figure who placed a hand on Validars wound.

Pain. There was nothing but a pain so intense that Validar could not even scream in agony, it felt as if something was forcing its way in, some dark mass that threatened to destroy his body from the inside and than, it was over. He felt nothing, not the pain not the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed, nothing.

'Get up.'

He did as told and rose to his feet without effort. Curious he looked down at where the wound was and recoiled in sight of it. The bloody hole was gone replaced by some dark mass resembling an eel's skin that seemed to carve into the human flesh around it. Looking back to the man Validar nearly recoiled, in the darkness of the hood he swore he saw six red lights briefly flash before seeming to be swallowed by the shadows. The voice, Validar now realized, was not so much heard as felt,vibrating in his bones. Suddenly the identity of who stood before him became obvious and before the mage knew it he had fallen to his knees, forehead pressed against the ground.

'Come now Validar, you have much to do.'

'Yes great lord.'

* * *

><p><strong>The FE franchise always have stories present to explain why you go from battle to battle killing things as well as sometimes bits and pieces meant to show that the other side also has motivation for their acts and perhaps because of that many things are only glossed over. This leaves a lot of things open to interpretation. In this case its my attempt to explain to myself why the former exalt did the things he did and left things the way they were. Even if you have your own image of the answer to the above than I hope you can just role with it.<strong>


End file.
